le_pietre_del_sanguefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Atto 4
Sessione 1 - Viaggio sull'Oloturia Dal Diario di Elros Finalmente il tanto agognato addio al Chult è giunto! Confesso che mi sono imbarcato sulla nave del mercante (l'Oloturia) senza voltarmi indietro. Quella giungla malefica è davvero un posto che non vedo l’ora di lasciarmi alle spalle, pieno di mostri d’altri tempi che ci hanno letteralmente assaggiato. Questo mercante non promette niente di buono, nessuno oggigiorno si degna più di offrire qualcosa al prossimo e tanto meno un ricco mercante abituato a fare del profitto. Questi sospetti sono pure fomentati dalle parole di Skurmtrag riguardo al Samarach, un luogo di serpi pieno di inganni e intrighi di potere. Dovremo davvero stare attenti a bordo ed ancora di più arrivati là. Per fortuna ci hanno riservato delle cabine, almeno qui potrò stare in pace e meditare, lontano da tutti quegli schiamazzi dei marinai. L’unica compagnia che potrei sopportare è quella delle guardie del mercante, silenziose nelle loro massicce armature, ligie al dovere da sembrar quasi inumane. Chissà quale tremendo addestramento hanno dovuto sopportare. Il viaggio prosegue abbastanza tranquillo; il capitano ci ha raccontato di come siano rari gli attacchi a questa nave e delle prodezze delle guardie nei rari casi di abbordaggio subìto. Questo mi preoccupa un po’, se davvero il mercante vuole farci un tiro mancino queste guardie saranno d’intralcio. Chissà se il consiglio del drago di introdurci nella città con una pozione di invisibilità si dovrebbe seguire anche con l’ingresso via nave… Sarà meglio parlarne con gli altri e decidere il da farsi. Il mercante sta quasi sempre chiuso nei suo quartieri tranne che per il “banchetto” serale. Quinn pare avere stretto amicizia con il cuoco di bordo, si vede che tra osti, cuochi e baristi c’è proprio una sorta di fratellanza di sangue. Dal canto mio io cerco di passare quanto più tempo possibile a studiare il mio nuovo cristallo. È diverso da prima, quando era ben visibile ed incastonato nel mio petto, ma sembra concedermi molte più possibilità. Quinn mi sta davvero preoccupando, le sue amnesie stanno diventando più frequenti e con conseguenze più gravi. Sembra davvero pazzo! Si è svegliato una mattina in preda a rumorosi lamenti, con la testa che gli scoppiava ed un senso si confusione incredibile. Non capisco davvero cosa gli accada in quei momenti, ma almeno sembra riconoscerci anche se non sa dove si trova. Ne ho parlato con Evrion, dovremmo davvero cercare qualcuno che possa curarlo una volta arrivati nel Samarach, ammesso che ci sia. Non possiamo permetterci di portarlo con noi in queste condizioni, non è sicuro né per lui né per noi, poi dopo aver visto la violenza ed il nervosismo di questo suo ultimo episodio sono ancora più convinto. Il viaggio purtroppo non poteva finire bene, era destino che qualcosa di strano ci piombasse addosso. Una mattina la vedetta sembrava scomparsa e non si trovava. In realtà era sempre rimasta al suo posto, ligia al dovere ma morta stecchita. Meglio dire sventrata, sbudellata o esplosa. Il suo corpo era devastato, con tutte le viscere strappate fuori, uno schifo indicibile! Nessuno ha idea di chi o cosa possa essere stato, ma sostengono che animali che facciano questo qui non ce ne siano. D’altra parte con tutto quel sangue, nessuna persona a bordo avrebbe potuto compiere un atto simile senza lasciare traccie di sporco sotto l’albero di vedetta e, ovviamente, non ce ne sono. Evrion ha suggerito che potrebbe trattarsi di un qualche parassita del Chult, io per sicurezza cerco di mangiare il meno possibile gli intrugli preparati dal cuoco, meglio mangiare cibi poco lavorati e possibilmente cotti. Questa notte la guardia la farà Quinn e Clint starà sul ponte per poter intervenire in caso di bisogno. L’Indomani il ruolo di vedetta passa a Clint Per tutta la giornata la nostra colonna sonora è stata: Oh che bella vita fa il marinar, sempre a navigar quando infuria il mar, me ne infischio se nevischia se c'è nebbia o il vento fischia perché il vento se ne infischia pure lui di me... Oh che bella vita fa il marinar, tira e salpa là, issa e molla qua Straziante… per fortuna che dalla cabina sentivo poco o niente. Durante la cena Quinn ha deciso di utilizzare i suoi poteri divini per purificare il cibo, mi pareva davvero un’ottima idea e avrei potuto finalmente tornare a mangiare per bene, ma il mercante non l’ha pensata allo stesso modo. Si è alzato infuriato ed indignato, gridando che non sta bene compiere tali incantesimi sul cibo offerto da un così generoso ospite. Dovremo stare attenti ancor di più, soprattutto ora che il mercante ci disprezza e siamo tanto vicini alla patria degli inganni. Ormai abbiamo intravisto il faro di Paros e ci hanno comunicato che in 3-4 giorni saremmo arrivati. Sessione 2 - Agguato delle guardie perpetue Dal diario di Quinn '-' 'Di quella volta che il monaco si arrese per sopraggiunta incapacità di spuntarla e altri racconti fantastici. La reazione del mercante alla mia semplicissima preghiera per purificare le bevande mi è proprio parsa la scintilla nella nota coda di paglia, e come avrei dovuto fidarmi del mio istinto! Avevo appena preso sonno quando di colpo ho sentito del trambusto nella stanza: volevo alzarmi per dire a quel dannato Clint di andare altrove a sfogare la sua gioventù "mutandica" quando mi sono accorto di essere totalmente paralizzato! Non riuscivo a muovere un solo muscolo, nemmeno aprire gli occhi, per Tempus! Dopo poco il fracasso con Clint è finito e non ho sentito nulla a lungo, se non che venivamo spostati di peso dalle guardie, come ho scoperto poi: il monaco mi ha raccontato che mentre tornava nella sua stanza ha sentito il baccano nella nostra e voleva entrare, ma una di quelle dannate latte si è frapposta, e come giri e come la volti s'è trovato a una certa in una delle sue situazioni solite: solo contro decine di nemici che non riescono nemmeno a sfiorarlo mentre si prendono "sfracagnate" di botte che se fossero fatti di lardo diverrebbero burro al primo giro. Malgrado sia riuscito ovviamente a mandarne al tappeto un bel po', quelle maledette guardie si rialzavano dopo poco come se niente fosse, nell'indifferenza generale dei marinai che anzi lo incitavano ad arrendersi, dimostrando di essere anche loro palesemente informati dell'agguato tesoci dal mercante. Ad un certo punto persino il monaco si è arreso, ormai affaticato, notando che non otteneva risultati, e dopo aver insalamato anche lui (decisamente più di noi, mica scemi) l'han portato al piano di sotto della nave, segreto, insieme a noi altri. Ovviamente figurarsi se l'elfo, sbronzo com'era da babbeo, non si è fatto acciuffare senza manco rendersene conto. Sessione 3 - Le fiamme nere di Levistus '''Diario di un 'Elfo che non trovava più la penna.' Mi risveglio in questa gabbia, nella stiva della nave. Vedo i miei compagni nella mia stessa condizione. Ma ben gli sta, siamo in questa situazione solo perché non hanno voluto ascoltarmi quando incitavo all'ammutinamento preventivo nei primi giorni di viaggio. Potevamo sistemare quel mercante giorni fa e ora non saremmo ridotti così. Abbiamo ben poche chance di evadere se quello che dice lo smilzo è vero: le guardie non sono né morte né vive e si rialzano da terra anche se dovrebbero esser morte di botte. Ma comunque dobbiamo provarci non vorremmo mai essere degli schiavi. Il Prete usando i suoi mistici poteri è riuscito a cambiare cella e ora si trova con lo smilzo questo sarebbe dovuto bastare per allertare le guardie e far si che aprissero la cella. A quel punto le avrebbero messe ko e per poi chiuderle dentro, ma invece le guardie sono state più furbe, colpendoli da lontano con lunghe spade. Non rimaneva che una scelta: sfondare la nave a pugni. E lo fece, lo fece alla grande, ma anziché il basso sfondò il soffitto della cella, entrando nella stanza del mercante: o meglio il mercante era già lì ad aspettarlo e lo ammaliò. Una selva di pugni parte e il prete quasi ci rimane secco. Sarà anche sotto incantesimo ma un altro colpo così e addio vecchio, ho fatto quel che ho fatto solo per cercare di aiutarlo. L’ho liberato. In parte almeno. Ho iniziato un dialogo interiore e il diavolo, che ora ha un nome... Levistus, dopo una lunga contrattazione siamo arrivati ad un accordo: avrebbe dovuto salvarci e uccidere il mercante in cambio di un grosso indebolimento della sua prigione di ghiaccio. Ma aggirò la mia richiesta in modo subdolo, sprigionò talmente tante fiamme nere da creare una voragine nel fianco nella nave. La quale prese ad inabissarsi inclinandosi. Quinn, privo di sensi, si trovava nel fianco sbagliato della nave ed affogò senza che potessi far nulla. Davanti al mercante però non fece nulla perché questo vigliacco di diavolo l’ha riconosciuto come proprio chierico e ha cessato la sua distruzione proprio quando ero ad un passo dalla vittoria: provai io stesso a cavargli gli occhi ma ero disarmato e sono stato sopraffatto da una guardia. Ero a tanto così da cavargli gli occhi con le mie mani. Non c’era altra alternativa se non quella di arrendersi di nuovo e mi svegliai legato come un salame nella stanza del mercante e la situazione come prima, ma senza Quinn morto affogato. Se prima era disperata ora anche peggio ma tentai un’altra volta. Liberai Levistus sempre di più dalla sua prigione di ghiaccio ed in cambio mi concesse tanto potere da uccidere due guardie e liberare i miei amici al piano di sotto, li ho sentiti combattere ma non era abbastanza per cui contrattai e il capriccioso maligno, dopo un ulteriore scambio, tolse i poteri al suo prete. D’altra parte io sono più prezioso di quel insignificante umano per i suoi piani. Così riuscimmo a prendere il controllo della nave. Letteralmente, dato che ero io a governarla, puntando Nord contro tempeste e correnti e completamente solo. La ciurma ha ammutinato al suo nuovo capitano preferendo gettarsi spontaneamente in mare e il Capitano vecchio, beh meno spontaneamente lui. Dopo sette giorni in balia di correnti e onde ancora non si vedeva terra, non eravamo così vicini come ci avevano detto! Ingannati ancora! Il Mercante è nostro prigioniero e la guardia rimasta è disarmata e inerme. Decidemmo di portarceli dietro nella scialuppa perché la guardia avrebbe potuto remare senza sosta fino a terra. E così dopo due giorni finalmente vedemmo la terra. Sessione 4 - Daphne Van Helsing '''Memorie di un pistolero' Pensavo che saremmo tutti morti in mare, ma devo ricredermi. Chiamala fortuna, provvidenza divina o quel cavolo che è, ma la terra ferma è lì davanti a noi finalmente. Una volta sbarcati dovremo cercare di capire dove ci troviamo, ma soprattutto dovremo decidere cosa fare del nostro sgradito accompagnatore e del suo energumeno. Visto quanto ci è successo per causa sua non ho dubbi che questo avvoltoio sia un pericolo per questa spedizione, dobbiamo davvero prendere provvedimenti ma per ora non voglio pensare ai problemi che un certo elfo riuscirà a causarci per colpa di questo... Ah terra finalmente non vedo l'ora di... cosa è stato?! Il mercante! dov'è finito?! Era qui affianco a me e... Oh! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! Da dove cavolo è uscito quest'obbrobrio?! è un ragno enorme! Dobbiamo fare qualcosa e subito prima che Argh! Dannazione mi ha preso mi ha preso! Ah se riuscissi a prendere la mira... quel brutto occhio! Ah prendi questo e Woaaaaaah! Che tonfo, meno male che la riva è vicina... ma dov'è andato quel coso? Non lo vedo più è sparito, eppure era li un attimo fa! Cosa stanno gridando a fare quei due? Cosa dicono? Come è lì?! io non lo vedo! Dove sarà adesso? Se mi riagguanta per me è finita questa volta, quelle tenaglie sono più dure del ferro e più affilate di un rasoio. Ah eccolo li è ricompar... no accidenti è scomparso di nuovo! Eccolo li dobbiamo tentare il tutto per tutto o per noi è la fine! Cosa?! Da dove è arrivato quel dardo? Non ci credo è crollato a terra... che sia morto?! Ma chi è... Accidenti e quest'elfa da dove sbuca?! Non ho mai visto una tipa del genere prima d'ora! Capelli rossi, curve al posto giusto, sguardo omicida. Ha proprio l'aria di essere un gran bel pezzo di figliola, ma allo stesso tempo da quell'impressione di essere una che è meglio non prendere per il verso sbagliato. Cos'è quella cosa che tiene in mano? sembra una balestra, ma che forma strana, non ne avevo mai vista una così prima d'ora. Mh, stando a questa Van Hellsing, la nostra meta non è così lontana come temevamo, dovremo fare tappa presso un paese lungo la costa, ma dobbiamo metterci in cammino al più presto, meno male che ci ha pensato il ragno al nostro incomodo, ci ha risparmiato un bel po di seccature. Visto che stiamo facendo la stessa strada ci accodiamo a questa strana tipa, anche perché sembra sapere un paio di cosette sul Samarach e cercare di capire a cosa stiamo andando incontro non è una cattiva idea. Non so bene cosa pensare di questa elfa, se ho ben capito è devota ad un qualche dio della morte o dell'oltretomba, e starebbe andando in giro per il mondo a caccia di non morti. Parrebbe che abbia avuto qualcosa da ridire con dei vampiri perfino. Capisco che ci siamo appena conosciuti (e non nel modo migliore), ma dal modo in cui parla non si capisce bene cosa le passi per la testa, un istante sembra pronta a dare spiegazioni, il successivo è lì che fa la misteriosa, sembra quasi un dico e non dico. In altre circostanze visto l'aiuto che ci ha dato non sarei così diffidente, ma visto con chi vado in giro e quello che sta succedendo intorno a loro non sono più così certo. La notte sta calando in fretta, dovremmo trovare un riparo, non mi va di passare la notte all'addiaccio in queste terre se possiamo farne a meno. Oltretutto la nostra accompagnatrice ha fatto alcuni oscuri riferimenti sui vampiri e su delle attività sospette che accadono di notte da queste parti, non mi sento molto sicuro. Forse quella cascina potrebbe farci comodo, andiamo a vedere. *Coff coff* Che tanfo di polvere! questa baracca non vede la luce del sole da un bel po', eppure non ha l'aria così cadente, possibile che non ci abiti nessuno? Ah come non detto ecco i proprietari. Morti da giorni e, a sentire gli altri, completamente dissanguati. Meglio montare la guardia stanotte, l'elfa si è messa a recitare delle preghiere per proteggere la casa dai morti viventi, in questo modo dovremmo essere al sicuro. Al sicuro un accidente che mi sbatta! Che cavolo era quel coso?! E perché sono uscito di casa?! Cosa stavo facendo?! A momenti non mi ammazzava! Scongiuri dei miei stivali! Mi sento come se mi avessero versato del ghiaccio dentro! Spero di riuscire a scaldarmi un po al fuoco. Oh perfetto adesso ci mancava un vampiro ce vive alla luce del sole e che se ne va in giro travestito da vivente fino all'ora di cena! La nostra permanenza in questo posto sta migliorando ogni momento che passa non c'è che dire! Sessione 5 - Il Vrykolakas Tratto dal diario di Elros - Primi passi nel Samarach Ci mancavano i vampiri o qualunque cosa sia sto abominio volante.. Sembra davvero che non riesca ad infilarsi in casa, ma ha deciso di stanarci a suon di macigni in testa. le nostre speranze di passare una notte serena risiedevano unicamente nelle frecce e nei proiettili dei miei compagni. Figurarsi se potevo fare affidamento su questi qui... hanno preso ad urlare come pazzi furiosi e si sono scagliati nella notte fuori di casa… povero me… Mi fiondai nella notte alla loro ricerca, sentivo dietro di me la nuova ragazza, speriamo non mi pianti un quadrello nella schiena almeno. Ogni tanto il sedicente vampiro ha tentato qualche agguato, ma non mi è parso molto propenso ad affrontare un combattimento in corpo a corpo. soltanto toccata e fuga… Mi auguravo che non si fosse già mangiato i miei compagni. Per fortuna raggiunsi in fretta Clint, ma sembrava ancora indemoniato e per niente propenso a ragionare. Di Evrion nessuna traccia, forse era già arrivato al mare. Passai gli attimi successivi a correre tra Clint e la nuova tipa di cui fatico a ricordare il nome., Dafne Vansing o qualcosa del genere. Tutti insieme ci siamo messi a cercare Evrion. Per fortuna la ragazza è parsa molto abile a trovare le tracce e poco tempo abbiamo visto l’elfo impazzito correre verso di noi gridando come una verginella in un’osteria. Riuscimmo a riconquistarci la baracca, ma il vampiro imperversava con il bombardamento fino a che la ragazza non ha borbottato qualche parola magica e il vampiro piani pianino se n’è andato. Mi domando e mi chiedo perché non l’abbia fatto prima se ne era capace… dovrò tenerla ben d’occhio. Della capanna non è rimasto praticamente più nulla, direi che sia assolutamente da raggiungere la città prima che il mostro torni con dei rinforzi. Cercammo il sentiero e proseguimmo verso la città . Incominciammo a vedere qualche casa qua e là ed in lontananza quelle che sembravano essere delle mura presidiate. Ci avvicinammo e subito un manipolo di guardie ci intimò l’alt ed iniziò ad inquisirci. Maledizione, volevano un permesso e che ci lasciassimo ammanettare ed ingabbiare. Non di nuovo, mi sono già messo troppe manette in questi ultimi giorni. Pensando questo mi sono allontanato nell’ombra pur restando a portata d’orecchio, progettando di bere una pozione di invisibilità del drago per intrufolarmi dentro insieme ai miei amici prigionieri. Sono stati imprigionati e interrogati serratamente, nel frattempo io ho cercato dei documenti che potessero farci comodo e scagionarci. Trovai molti permessi di vario genere da cui prendere spunto. Purtroppo erano già tutti compilati e probabilmente vistati, quindi non potevano esserci direttamente utili però almeno avevo un’idea di cosa dovevo procurarmi. Con queste informazioni, muto alle imprecazioni lanciate da Evrion, uscii dalla capanna delle guardie in cerca di una soluzione. Sessione 6 - Iima Dal diario di Daphne Van Helsing - Chi muore si rivede. Cosa mi è saltato in mente che mi ha convinto a consegnarmi alle guardie di questo posto? Bah! Questo trio è probabilmente il più strampalato drappello di avventurieri in cui mi sia imbattuta, nonché il più calamitico nei confronti dei guai, ma se son ancora vivi vuol dire che in qualche modo sapranno il fatto loro. Oppure hanno una gran fortuna. La situazione dopo l'interrogatorio era assai nera, questi bifolchi di guardie non volevano sentire ragioni... stavo già valutando di provare a corromperli, quando del gran baccano dal piano di sopra, che via via si faceva sempre più vicino, ci ha messo tutti in allarme: là per là ho preferito nascondermi come potevo rasente la porta, chiunque fosse aveva appena attaccato un avamposto e da quanto riuscivo a intuire pure a sfondare la porta delle celle. D'un tratto una voce purtroppo troppo nota alle mie orecchie si è fatta strada: la voce di Iima! Dannata cagna! L'avevo uccisa anni fa ma in qualche modo riuscì comunque a scapparmi, che ora sia una disgustosa non-morta? Per qualche motivo era interessata all'elfo sgodevole. Motivo decisamente da approfondire dato che si è scomodata a far tutto questo macello. Diceva di aver "sentito" lui e l'umano pelato fin da Rassatan, che intendeva? Da che ne so io Rassatan è lontana da Koduin, sicuramente troppo per qualunque orecchio teso e occhio spalancato. Per fortuna non mi ha visto, dubito mi avrebbe calorosamente abbracciato e invitato a bere un bicchiere di vino ricordando i vecchi tempi con goliardia. Una volta uscita col suo rapito la situazione si stava mettendo ben peggio: l'odore di fumo era un chiaro indizio del fatto che avesse appiccato un incendio di sopra, probabilmente per coprire il più a lungo le sue azioni (o forse c'era qualcosa che non doveva essere trovato?). Io e l'altro umano eravamo praticamente spacciati, quando uno gnomo ha fatto capolino e ci ha liberato: pare fosse un amico degli altri due e sapesse bene chi fosse Iima, ma soprattutto per mia fortuna fosse intenzionato a renderla inoffensiva. Recuperate le nostre cose in fretta e furia ci siamo messi al suo inseguimento, raggiungendola dopo breve: aveva con sé i due rapiti, belli abbozzolati in una ragnatela e pareva decisamente più forte da quando la lasciai stecchita al suolo. Su indicazioni dello gnomo - che mi pareva quantomeno doveroso seguire visto che ci aveva liberato - abbiamo iniziato a bersagliarla da lontano e appena si è distratta il piccoletto (lo gnomo ndr.) le ha sottratto i baldi giovani: L'elfo se l'è data bellamente a gambe dopo aver recuperato le sue cose non so come, e nel violento scontro il tal Clint è morto colpito da un potente raggio di Iima. Ho cercato di celarmi a lei per quanto possibile, dato che Berta (la balestra ndr.) non sortiva effetto e la dannata cagna era troppo in alto in volo, ma una volta tornata visibile non ho potuto non richiamare la sua attenzione... non l'ha presa molto bene rivedermi, tant'è che mi ha colpito con i suoi poteri e son svenuta. Pare abbia ancora l'artefatto, anche se ero sicura fosse scomparso quando morì, e a quanto pare ne è aumentata la potenza Al mio risveglio era fortunatamente intrappolata dentro una bolla traslucida creata dallo gnomo, non so come. Inoffensiva, se l'è portata con sé da dei "capi" di non so che "ordine", del quale pare facciano parte anche i due superstiti: la faccenda diventa sempre più complicata. Lieta comunque di sapere Iima sconfitta. Anche se avrei preferito "ridotta ad un cumulo di cenere". Ho rivolto una preghiera a Kelemvor per l'anima di Clint e poi abbiamo deciso di preparare il cadavere come lui pare avrebbe voluto: sopra le sue scorte di polvere esplosiva, a cui l'elfo codardo ha dato fuoco con una freccia (pare abbia dei poteri anche lui): non avevo mai visto una simile rosa di carni e fuoco dipingere l'aria in tutta la mia vita. Pittoresco di sicuro, ma il desiderio del viaggio verso la morte di una persona va rispettato. Trovatici in tre abbiamo deciso di riprendere il tragitto insieme verso Samargol, dove sono diretti per trovare questo "ordine". Ancora non mi è chiaro cosa volesse Iima da loro, penso sia solo "la punta dell'iceberg" come dicono i marinai del nord. Ps: l'elfo non solo è pronto a fuggire lasciando nei guai i compari, ma pare anche abbastanza ignorante in fatto di divinità. E stupido. Che Kelemvor vegli sulla mia candela. DVH Sessione #7 Diario di colui che osserva nell'ombra Il viaggio riprende ancora una volta, è incredibile quanta morte si lascino alle spalle. Nella mattinata, presso il paese di Raut, Xellos è ricomparso da loro ancora una volta come suo solito, dopo aver teletrasportato via l'elfa fascinosa, ha spiegato loro come nascondere l'energia dei loro cristalli, era ora, senno chissà quali altre sciagure si sarebbero abbattute su di loro. Dopo che la donna li ha raggiunti nuovamente hanno dialogato a lungo, Xellos si è particolarmente interessato alla nuova arrivata, soprattutto al fatto che forse potrebbe metterlo in contatto con uno shinigami, molto probabilmente si rifarà vivo molto presto. Il resto della giornata si è svolto senza eventi particolari e i due (tre se vogliamo contare anche l'elfa) sono arrivati a Kruispad, dove hanno pernottato presso una locanda del posto. Al mattino è successo il finimondo! Elros è sparito nel nulla da dentro alla sua stanza, i due rimasti sembrano impazziti, hanno fatto domande a destra e a manca a tutti quanti, Evrion sembrava sul punto di dar fuoco a tutta la locanda, e forse anche al resto del paese, lui e l'elfa non hanno fatto altro che litigare per tutto il giorno. Qualcosa sembra accadere, questa mattina il locandiere è partito a cavallo, e i due dopo aver affittato un cavallo si sono lanciati all'inseguimento, le tracce li hanno condotti a Bay Town, un quartiere di periferia di Samargol. Giunti li però hanno perso le tracce del loro sospettato, subito hanno cominciato nuovamente a fare domande da ogni parte, mostrando alla gente un quadro rubato dalla locanda del misfatto, nella speranza di ottenere qualche indizio, ma il buio della sera è calato su di loro prima che potessero scoprire qualcosa. Litigando per tutta la strada si sono introdotti in una locanda, per non passare la notte all'aperto. Subito Evrion si è fatto scoprire dal locandiere come clandestino, ho pensato che fosse la fine per loro, specialmente quando il padrone li ha invitati a seguirlo nello scantinato, ma lì le cose hanno preso una piega inaspettata, apparentemente quest'uomo sembra intenzionato a volerli mandare via dal Samarach, farli fuggire lontano. A sentir lui, cercare di aiutare la gente in difficoltà ad abbandonare queste terre è la sua occupazione principale, Evrion dal canto suo non era disposto a credergli minimamente, l'elfa invece sembrava abbastanza convinta della sua onestà. Non appena il poveretto ha cercato di ritornare al piano superiore, invitandoli a rimanere in cantina per la notte, Evrion si è slanciato sulla porta, perchè non intendeva lasciarlo andare avanti per primo, è stato con grande sorpresa mia e di tutti che ci siamo accorti di non essere soli! Un uomo era rannicchiato nell'ombra fuori dalla porta, prima che Evrion avesse modo di reagire la figura è scattata in avanti e nel buio ho intravisto il balenio di una lama sfoderata, ma nell'istante successivo la sagoma si è afflosciata a terra, il sangue che usciva copioso dal collo, in cui una piccola stella di ferro si era conficcata profondamente. Subito i due si sono precipitati di sopra ma nella locanda a parte qualche avventore non si vedeva niente di sospetto, attirando l'attenzione di tutti si sono slanciati verso l'uscita, ma una volta in strada hanno dovuto constatare che non c'era un anima per la strada. Ancora una volta è scoppiata una discussione, Evrion si rifiutava di rimanere in quella locanda, piuttosto sarebbe rimasto fuori la notte! L'elfa furiosa per il suo comportamento irresponsabile non è rimasta a lungo ad ascoltarlo, ha fatto dietrofront ed è tornata giù dal locandiere. Questa faccenda non quadra, continuerò ad osservare... Sessione #8 Diario di Evrion Secondo giorno alla ricerca di Elros. Sono fuori dalla Locanda, è sera inoltrata. Il servitore del locandiere è morto poco più di mezzora fa, eravamo nello scantinato e il locandiere vaneggiava sul salvarci e farci uscire dalla città. A quanto pare è un umano che lavora segretamente per liberare gli schiavi. Molto sciocco da parte sua, comunque non ero interessato e stavo in guardia perché temevo ci giocasse brutti scherzi. Vediamo scendere il suo servitore dalle scale che portano dalla locanda allo scantinato, vediamo una luce brillare: ha una lama in mano! Neanche il tempo di fargli capire che si è messo contro l’elfo sbagliato che stramazza giù dalle scale, stecchito. Un oggetto strano, mai ne avevo visti così prima d’ora, l’ha colpito dietro la testa. Mi affaccio al volo ma non capisco chi possa essere l’assassino o in questo caso un nostro benefattore. Per cui mi trovo fuori dal locale ad ispezionare la zona. Le strade sono deserte, come ci era stato detto. La gente ha il terrore ad uscire la notte. Terrore puro, non una semplice paura del buio, ma di quello che lo abita. A quanto pare la città di notte brulica di vampiri, ma io stento a crederlo. Non avrebbe senso per i cittadini rimanere qui e perché le guardie non fanno nulla? Comunque la situazione è tranquilla e nessuno ha lasciato la locanda, rientro consapevole che il misterioso assassino è ancora dentro con noi. Ci sono un po’ di ospiti, tutti umani. Ad occhio mi sembrano paesani imbecilli. Nessuno particolarmente sveglio o abile, potrei fare una strage con meno di una faretra. Da ciò deduco che quest’uomo è ancora più abile se sa mimetizzarsi così bene. Ancora più allerta di quanto sarei stato prima prendo una stanza all’ultimo piano che condivido con l’Elfa. Facciamo i turni, ma la notte passa tranquilla. Terzo giorno di ricerca di Elros. La mattina parliamo un po’ col locandiere che sembra ben disposto ad aiutarci. Forse è sincero nei suoi modi cortesi, forse sta per tradirci. In ogni caso riconosce la casa del dipinto magico che stava nella stanza di Elros quando sparì, e ci spiega come arrivarci. Ci racconta anche un po’ di cose sul conto della Tenuta, ad esempio apparteneva alla famiglia Tesàky, la famiglia più importante di tutta la città. Apparteneva fino a che, circa quattro anni prima, un tremendo omicidio accadde nella Villa. Più di una dozzina di vittime, una cosa terribile stando ai racconti (umpf, dilettanti). Dopo questo increscioso evento la Tenuta venne abbandonata ufficialmente, ufficiosamente invece ci viene detto che ora dentro ci stanno delle guardie. Ci hanno fatto capire che con guardie non è che intendano esattamente le guardie cittadine. Sembra più una banda. O potrebbe essere entrambe le cose. Usiamo la mattinata per andare in avanscoperta, arriviamo alla Tenuta (che al contrario del dipinto non ha ettari di giardino davanti ma è collocata in uno slargo, proprio in mezzo alla città fuori dalla mura), la studiamo attentamente. La porta principale presenta due guardie al grande portone e non sembrano esserci altri ingressi. Tornati in locanda, pranziamo e decidiamo di riposare un po’ studiando il dà farsi. Il locandiere intanto ci informa, dai discorsi fatti la mattina, che serviranno almeno due-tre giorni per procurarci i permessi per entrare in città e le maschere. Già, a quanto pare dentro le mura si deve girare sempre mascherati, ci credo che questa è la città dei segreti. La sera un signorotto non più tanto giovane per un umano fissa intensamente la mia compagna elfa. Evidentemente un pervertito che cerca una cosa a tre o un maniaco, solo un deficiente ci proverebbe così spudoratamente con una signora accompagnata. È pur vero che non è la mia compagna, ma non permetterò mai ad un umano di avvicinarsi a lei con queste intenzioni. Come sospettavo è un maniaco, infatti quando risaliamo in camera per coricarci ci segue, ci vede entrare e se ne va, scoraggiato di non esser stato invitato. La notte non passa tranquilla, la mia compagna mi sveglia perché ha sentito dei rumori. Ci apriamo la porta di scatto pronti a dar battaglia… e siamo di fronte ad un corridoio vuoto. O lei è tutta matta o abbiamo a che fare un con furbo losco. Che sia sempre l’assassino del giorno prima? Non impieghiamo molto a scoprirlo perché al mattino il locandiere ci avvisa che il pervertito della sera prima ci attende a colazione: ecco quindi che vuole concretizzare la sua offerta lasciva. Credo con una certa accuratezza di poter affermare che l’intelligenza non è la caratteristica dominante degli Umani. Infatti il nostro caro pervertito si presenta a noi non come la persona sessualmente turbata che sospettavo ma come una spia. Una spia che ci comunica che ci stava spiando. Ora, sarò avventato io, ma in altra situazioni questo si sarebbe trovato una freccia nella gola prima ancora di poter aggiungere altro. È stato con estremo autocontrollo, dovuto alla mia compagna che mi ha frenato con un’occhiataccia (mi conosce da pochi giorni e aveva già capito) che sono riuscito a trattenermi. Devo dire che ero pure curioso di capire dove voleva andare a parare questo sconclusionato discorso. Il pervertito si presenta come Tornaga Yukuomo e svolge servizi di dubbio gusto e dubbia moralità per la casata Hakatori al Tonno. Si è definito un affiliato, quindi manco è in linea di sangue con questa buffa famiglia. Dopo una lunga, lunghissima e inutile premessa, insisto per far proseguire la conversazione nello scantinato, un po’ perché se il tedio avesse preso il sopravvento almeno potevo farmi qualche birretta e un po’ perché dovevo decidermi se lasciarlo vivo o meno. Alla fine riesce a destreggiarsi e dice di voler tradire la sua famiglia aiutandoci: lui sa come poter entrare nella Tenuta. Non mi è chiaro come noi possiamo fidarci di uno che dice apertamente che vuole tradire le persone per cui lavora, ma la mia compagna sembra fidarsi e siamo così disperati che non abbiamo molte altre alternative. Non ci sbottoniamo molto e diciamo semplicemente che dentro la villa c’è un vaso che ci appartiene e ch’è molto importante per noi recuperarlo. Speriamo bene. Sessione #9 Dal diario di Elros - Ritorno al passato Il mio passato mi è precipitato addosso come un incubo, anzi, sono certo che sia tutto un terribile sogno… Ma andiamo per gradi, ora vi racconterò la storia che Evrion mi ha riferito. Ero sparito nel nulla nel corso della notte. Sparito senza tracce, lasciando tutte le mie cose in locanda e senza avvisare nessuno. Questo evento è stato sicuramente concomitante con il mio arrivo su Erzu, passando per quella strana villa apparsami in sogno. Il “buono e caro” Evrion era a dir poco disperato per la mia scomparsa, in maniera del tutto “disinterssata”, ed era alquanto preoccupato che qualunque cosa o persona che mi avesse fatto sparire fosse ancora nei paraggi. I penosi momenti successivi li ha passati a cercarmi alacremente, con l’aiuto di questa ragazzina elfa che pare avessimo incontrato pochi giorni prima (confesso di non ricordarmi quasi niente di lei) e finalmente sono incappati in un insperato aiuto da parte di un misterioso sconosciuto. A dir di Evrion, costui non si è proprio approcciato nel più affabile e rassicurante dei modi, ma comunque si è detto in grado di poterlo aiutare a ritrovarmi. Gli indizi in possesso dell’elfo erano che nella mia stanza vi era un quadro magico raffigurante una villa e, probabilmente, è stato quello a farmi sparire come tante altre persone prima di me. Il nuovo arrivato era una persona piuttosto familiare con la città ed è riuscito ad indirizzare il gruppetto verso la misteriosa villa raffigurata nel dipinto. Pare che l’edificio sia appartenuto ad una famosa casata, ma oggigiorno viene utilizzato come una sorta di caserma. Era impensabile per Evrion entrare (ed uscire vivo) da lì dentro, ma evidentemente non valeva lo stesso per lo straniero che molto abilmente è riuscito a penetrare le mura e le difese della casa. L’ha percorsa in lungo in largo, trovando conferma del fatto che fosse abitata regolarmente da guardie, ma di mie tracce nemmeno l’ombra. Questo fino a che non è stato incuriosito da una specie di tunnel sotterraneo pieno d’acqua, alla fine del quale si è scoperto essere protetto da svariate guardie. Qual miglior posto per nascondere dei prigionieri? Non gli restava che trovare un modo per chiamare i due elfi in aiuto e soprattutto portarli dentro la villa. Dopo un rapido vagare, trovò un passaggio dietro a qualche asse malmessa sul retro di una stalla e questo gli ha permesso di uscire e cercare l’aiuto necessario. Ovviamente Evrion non vedeva l’ora di spargere un po’ di sangue e, ovviamente, non si è fatto pregare mietendo anime tra le povere guardie. Quel che si parava dall’altra pare del lungo tunnel e delle difese delle guardie era decisamente qualcosa di insolito. Fasci di luce rossastra uscenti da grossi sigilli sul pavimento, questi fasci mantenevano sospesi a mezz'aria delle persone. A guardar meglio queste persone non erano più tanto giovani e, con grande sorpresa dell’elfo, dentro c’era anche un invecchiatissimo Elros. Mi tirarono fuori da questo fascio, o meglio dire, mi strapparono dalla mia felice, agiata e tranquilla vita su Erzu. Il loro racconto termina qui ed ora mi ritrovo catapultato in un mondo che non mi appartiene più, senza la mia famiglia, senza le mie attività e senza più nulla se non questo tremendo elfo e, ebbene si, il ritrovato cristallo. La cosa di cui non riesco a capacitarmi è che loro sostengono che siano passati solo 5 giorni dalla mia scomparsa, mentre io sono più che certo che non vedevo quel pauroso volto elfico da almeno 40 anni! Sarò pazzo io? Saranno pazzi loro? Ovviamente opto per la seconda ipotesi in quanto i miei muscoli non sono certo più scattanti come un tempo, la mia pelle si è raggrinzita e la mia conoscenza del mondo e delle persone si è arricchita con l’esperienza degli anni, ma penso che concederò il beneficio del dubbio a questa storia. Dopotutto ne ho viste talmente tante che non è così impossibile che effettivamente io sia caduto vittima di un grottesco maleficio che mi abbia fatto invecchiare prematuramente, regalandomi l’esperienza di una vita intera. Sessione #10 Dal diario di Daphne Van Helsing: disonore sulla mia razza, disonore sugli elfi. Finalmente abbiamo ritrovato l'umano: non ne potevo più di dover essere l'unica ad aver a che fare con le idiozie di quell'elfo, almeno lui potrà dargli qualche scoppola ben assestata per farlo tacere. Certo è bello vecchio rispetto a quando fu rapito, e lo stesso vale per le altre persone, come lui, intrappolate in quei cilindri di luce rossa magici; a occhio e croce mi sembra qualche sorta di rituale atto a prosciugare le energie vitali delle vittime, che nel mentre vengono indotte in qualche piano onirico dove vivono una vita felice - tutti, senza distinzioni: che sia un modo per tenerli docili mentre vengono privati delle energie in questo stato? Fra le varie vittime c'era anche il famoso oste: dopo l'ennesima discussione con l'elfo ho liberato tutti ma quel deficiente ha ben visto di sgozzare il primo e di spaventare e minacciare di morte gli altri, invece che convincerli a venire con noi al sicuro. Il tempo stringeva e quattro di loro han preferito rimanere là, visto lo stato da cui uscivano ovvero la perdita del loro bellissimo mondo e le promesse di morte del minorato mentale. Non c'era più tempo per discutere e siamo tornati di corsa in locanda: durante il tragitto altri son morti, rapiti da quelli che mi son parse chiaramente manifestazioni vampiriche; l'oste si è salvato e l'abbiamo chiuso nella cantina, non senza chiedere spiegazioni prima: pare che lui venisse solo pagato per starsi zitto sul misterioso quadro, e quando lo abbiamo allarmato è corso da chi lo pagava per avvisarli...ed è stato ben ripagato, devo dire. Siamo andati a dormire e la mattina dopo è successo qualcosa che mi fa chiedere a gran voce a Kelemvor di gettare una secchiata d'acqua sulla candela dell'elfo: eravamo a far colazione e cosa non ha deciso di fare quello? AMPUTARE UN DITO DELL'ALTRO UMANO! Ovviamente è nato il caos, clienti spaventati son fuggiti alla vista della scena e anche il locandiere ha giustamente ritrattato il suo aiuto per le maschere e ci ha cacciato. Abbiamo fortunatamente trovato una casa abbandonata per la notte, meglio non attirare ancora l'attenzione con quella palla di fuoco ritardata che cammina su due gambe che ci portiamo dietro. Ora il piano è trovare in qualche modo dei permessi e delle maschere. Oh, e arginare l'elfo. Sessione #11 Shiroshippo Monogatari - Il viaggio disastroso e l'arena insaguinata La mattina di quel giorno Shiroshippo si alzò col vago presentimento che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto, e il motivo gli era ben noto, sarebbe successo senza dubbio qualcosa a causa di quello strano elfo che si stava svegliando in quel momento nella stanza. L'euforia di aver ritrovato il suo vecchio Maestro era ormai sfumata a causa degli eventi del giorno prima e ora il poveretto si domandava quale linea d'azione adottare, come fare entrare tre persone nella città? Anche gli altri sembravano pensierosi al riguardo, o per meglio dire il suo maestro e la misteriosa elfa lo sembravano, in quanto Evrion sembrava affrontare l'intera situazione con estrema leggerezza o indifferenza, come se l'intera situazione non fosse dovuta alle sue azioni. Durante le prime ore della mattinata discussero sul da farsi, quello che ne seguì fu la scelta di provare a dirigersi verso l' aperta campagna, nella speranza di incappare in una comitiva ristretta di mercanti o viaggiatori. L'idea era di tender loro un agguato, stordirli e accaparrarsi le loro maschere con i permessi, ma già Evrion pretendeva dagli altri di uccidere i poveretti e abbandonare i corpi agli avvoltoi, sostenendo che legarli e lasciarli morire di stenti era ben più crudele che tagliare loro la gola. L'idea che Shippo si era ormai fatto di quell'individuo si andava convalidando, ma preferì non insistere troppo sull'argomento. Purtroppo la fortuna non arrise ai quattro pellegrini, ma la cosa più incredibile fu l' evento che prese luogo verso il mezzogiorno! Shiroshippo non credette alle sue orecchie quando il Maestro e l'elfa espressero la volontà di tornare in paese, volevano continuare ad indagare su quel mercante ambulante del quale non erano riusciti a trovare tracce i giorni passati. Questo voleva dire lasciare l'elfo da solo a svolgere il lavoro! Shippo non riusciva a pensare alla quantità inverosimile di danni che quell'individuo avrebbe potuto causare loro se lasciato a briglia sciolta in giro da solo. Già poteva vederlo tornare da loro con un carretto pieno di corpi, un intera guarnigione di guardie alle calcagna, e con la massima faccia tosta dire:"Insomma, non capisco perchè ce l'abbiano con me? Qui la gente viene fatta sparire di continuo e la gente si fa i fatti suoi per non avere guai! Quindi perchè mi seguono?". Ne era capacissimo e perciò, anche se la cosa non lo alettava per niente, decise di rimanere con lui quando gli altri glielo chiesero. La prima cosa che Evrion disse con la massima naturalezza, non appena rimasero soli, fu:"Dunque ora in che modo ti uccido?". Shippo lo guardò in volto, era indubbio che l'elfo fosse un soggetto pericoloso, la sua mira con l'arco era davvero stupefacente, ma la sua boria e la sua sfacciata sicurezza di se lo lasciavano più vulnerabile di quanto pensasse. Per un secondo valutò seriamente la possibilità di sbarazzarsi una volta per tutte di quell'idividuo scomodo e infantile! La mano si mosse di mezzo millimetro verso la cintura, attraverso la stoffa del vestito il pugnale sembrava pesare terribilmente al suo fianco, ma egli si ricordò degli avvertimenti del Maestro riguardo ai fatti oscuri che sembravano accadere attorno ad Evrion quando questi si ritrovava in condizioni di estremo pericolo, e la mano scivolò lungo il fianco. Per fortuna le parole dell'elfo si rivelarono l'ennesima spacconata e il viaggio continuò. Quando le ombre della sera cominciarono ad allungarsi i due improbabili compagni di viaggio non avevano avuto fortuna nella loro ricerca, i convogli erano troppo numerosi, troppo bene armati per sperare di riuscire ad impadronirsene loro due soli in maniera efficace, l'elfo invece sembrava convinto di poter fare tutto, anche di aggredire una carovana di trenta persone. Era ormai giunto i momento di trovare un riparo per la sera, le locande non erano disponibili, perciò rimediarono un accomodazione presso un fattore della zona, convincerlo a dare loro riparo nella stalla fu solo una questione di prezzo. Una volta chiusi dentro al ripostiglio dell'edificio i due si apprestarono a riposarsi. E fu nell'ora più buia della notte, l'ora dei fantasmi e degli spiriti maligni, che i due vennero svegliati da un sinistro rumore. Il vento sibilava in un modo da far accapponare la pelle, l'intero edificio ne veniva scosso, le assi scricchiolanti sembravano come gemere sotto gli attacchi di un invisibile nemico, Evrion si alzò di scatto, era il ritratto vivente della paura, era convinto che tutto quello fosse opera dei vampiri, venuti a prenderlo per portarlo via. Da quel vigliacco che era disse a Shippo di aprire la porta e di controllare l'esterno, se si trattava veramente di quelle immonde bestie la situazione non si presentava rosea per loro, la stalla poteva crollare da un momento all'altro, e a quel punto non ci sarebbe stato più niente da fare per loro. Shippo si mise ad armeggiare coi ferri, ma la sua mente in quel momento era assente, stava cercando disperatamente di valutare la situazione, i campi non erano lontanissimi, se fosse riuscito a raggiungerli e a celarsi alla vista del nemico per un istante, allora avrebbe potuto mettersi in salvo. Nel frattempo il baccano era divenuto un frastuono spaventoso, le assi tremavano, e attraverso le fessure lampi balenavano nel buio della notte. La porta si aprì, una folata improvvisa invase il ridottino, e la violenza del colpo fu tale che Shiroshippo venne letteralmente strappato via dal suolo e trascinato verso l'oscurità urlante all'esterno. Agendo d'istinto Evrion lo afferrò per un braccio, e con uno sforzo tremendo riuscì a riportarlo coi piedi per terra, e meno male, altrimenti chissà cosa sarebbe successo! Insieme richiusero l'ingresso, ma la violenza della burrasca minacciava di spalancarla nuovamente e i due furono costretti a puntellarla appoggiandovisi contro con tutte le loro forze. Il caos raggiunse il suo apice, alcune assi del soffitto cominciarono a sollevarsi dalla sede, mentre le pareti si piegavano, paurosamente prossime a schiantarsi, d'un tratto qualcosa cadde di schianto contro la porta, minacciando di sfondarla completamente. Fra scippo ed Evrion era comparso quello che sembrava essere il corno di una mucca, il sangue colava dallo spacco sul pavimento, l'elfo fu preso dal panico: "Dobbiamo uscire da qui! Dobbiamo correre via!". "Nooo, dove vuoi andare?!" rispose Shippo, "Alla casa! Dobbiamo entrare nella casa, sfondiamo la porta ed entriamo!" "Sei pazzo! Non ci arriveremo mai con questo vento! Dobbiamo resistere il più a lungo possibile!". Chi può dire quanto durò quell'infernale attesa? Minuti? Ore? O forse solo pochi secondi? Ai due uomini parve un eternità, eppure così come tutto era cominciato improvvisamente, altrettanto rapidamente finì, il frastuono passò sopra di loro, si allontanò, per poi sparire lontano. A lungo rimasero fermi contro la porta tendendo l'orecchio al minimo rumore, ed infine l'alba fece trasparire i primi timidi raggi di luce attraverso le assi. Quando uscirono non era rimasto quasi nulla della stalla, a parte per il loro angolino le pareti erano state spazzate via, così come il tetto. Al di fuori, un'ampia scia si stendeva fino a perdita d'occhio, come se un gigantesco aratro avesse lasciato un solco lungo la terra spazzando via tutto ciò che si trovava lungo la sua strada. A Shippo la scena sembrò molto familiare, d'un tratto si sentì come riportato indietro nel tempo, quando ancora abitava su Erzu ed era poco più di un bambino. Gli accadde di assistervi più di una volta, il Kamikaze (come lo chiamavano da quelle parti), il grande vento divino, che si abbatteva implacabile ogni anno sulle terre, portando scompiglio e distruzione ovunque colpisse. A volte la tempesta era così terribile che i venti prendevano vita propria e assumevano le fattezze di terribili colonne d'aria vorticante, spiriti di distruzione turbinante, afferravano qualunque cosa capitasse a tiro della loro morsa spaventosa e la trascinavano in alto verso le nubi scure e minacciose per poi farlo sparire alla vista, a volte per sempre. A fatica Shippo si sottrasse dal vortice di ricordi, forse si era trattato di un vento divino, possibile che si manifestassero anche in quel luogo? Evrion dal canto suo era assolutamente convinto che la causa della devastazione fosse una qualche creatura delle tenebre, ovviamente non era intenzionato a sentire ragioni, ma tutta la questione ebbe un risvolto positivo, e cioè che convinse l'elfo a tornare in città il più in fretta possibile. Shippo non aveva nulla da ridire al riguardo, era la cosa più sensata che gli avesse sentito dire da quando l'aveva incontrato, e questo gli dava l'occasione di ritornare presso il Maestro, l'averlo lasciato tornare indietro da solo con quella Dafne lo preoccupava, se fosse successo qualcosa non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato! Per fortuna le sue preoccupazioni si rivelarono infondate, entrambi stavano bene, ed anzi sembravano aver avuto maggior fortuna di loro. Erano riusciti a rintracciare quel famoso venditore ambulante e avevano già cominciato a fare trattative inerenti alle loro necessità di ingresso, era veramente il caso di andare a trovare questo individuo per discutere le condizioni della transazione. Le cose purtroppo non si rivelarono così facili, il venditore si rivelò essere un vero avvoltoio, un tipo che sapeva il fatto suo in materia di affari loschi, la risposta fu che non si sarebbe mosso per meno di seimila pezzi d'oro a testa, una cifra veramente astronomica, ma che tuttavia non sorprese Shippo più di tanto, considerando tutte le persone da pagare e le questioni burocratiche da raggirare... Questo poneva il gruppo in un nuovo vicolo cieco, come recuperare una cifra simile in così poco tempo? Forse era possibile offrire dei favori alla sanguisuga, ma era improbabile che il prezzo sarebbe divenuto comunque abbordabile, vendere la poche cose di valore in loro possesso non era sufficiente. Restavano poche opzioni da prendere in considerazione, Shiroshippo si mise a pensare e a valutarle: rubare i soldi penetrando nelle case era rischioso, e soprattutto poco redditizio in queste zone, a meno di non riuscire a trovare la residenza di un qualche ricco mercante o nobile minore. Scippare le persone in strada aveva tutte le possibilità di trasformarsi in un disastro, oltre che a richiedere una quantità di tempo assolutamente inverosimile data la somma da raggiungere. Darsi alla caccia alle taglie era fuori questione, ci si esponeva troppo al contatto con le guardie, senza contare poi che le ricompense più grosse erano proprio quelle su Evrion e Dafne. Fu dunque con la mente assorta da questi pensieri che i quattro compagni iniziarono a cercare informazioni su altri modi per compiere la loro impresa nel quartiere del molo. Tuttavia fu ben presto chiaro che non era molto producente andare in giro in gruppo a fare domande simili, la gente era restia a lasciarsi trascinare in simili conversazioni, soprattutto con quattro vistosi sconosciuti, decisero così di lasciar fare a Shippo, che di quel campo era molto più ferrato, mentre gli altri sarebbero tornati alla nuova locanda prescelta per alloggiare. Non si rivelò una manovra molto fruttuosa, il nostro uomo era ancora assorto in profondi pensieri, e gli eventi precipitosi che gli erano capitati negli ultimi giorni avevano turbato la sua abituale compostezza, fu dunque con poca attenzione e scarso tatto che Shippo si diede al suo compito. La cosa ebbe degli esiti non molto felici, perchè non solo non portò alcun risultato ma attirò l'attenzione di alcuni abitanti del posto dall'aria veramente poco raccomandabile. Shippo stramaledì se stesso per essere stato così poco attento e professionale, si diede quindi a passare velocemente fra la folla, muovendosi a destra e a manca, imboccando strade secondarie per poi ritornare in quelle principali. Quella gente conosceva bene il posto, ma Shippo non si era addestrato per anni e anni nell'arte dell'invisibilità per niente, e presto riuscì a seminare i suoi inseguitori. Verso sera il poveretto ritornò alla locanda, era veramente abbattuto per come le cose si stavano mettendo, non sapeva davvero come fare a risolvere la situazione. Mentre erano seduti al tavolo, il locandiere si avvicinò per chiedere se volevano ordinare qualcosa, approfittando della situazione il Maestro cercò di instaurare una conversazione, Shippo era ancora troppo perso nei suoi dilemmi interni per prestarvi attenzione, e fu con sorpresa e paura che sentì il suo Sensei fare apertamente domande all'uomo su modi per poter entrare in città! Fortunatamente il locandiere sembrò non dare troppo peso alle domande così indiscrete e ben presto ritornò al suo lavoro, ma la faccenda lasciò l'amaro in bocca al povero Shippo, era chiaro che il suo maestro non si rendeva conto della situazione, e che la sua età lo aveva decisamente reso poco prudente nei confronti dei possibili pericoli che si celavano dietro alle conversazioni degli abitanti del luogo. Doveva darsi una svegliata, non poteva più permettere allo sconforto e ai suoi timori di annebbiargli la mente, era giunto il momento di rimboccarsi le maniche e mettersi all'opera in un modo o nell'altro. La cena stava ormai giungendo al termine quando Shiroshippo ed Evrion notarono qualcosa di strano. Molta gente entrava nella porta di servizio, in un primo momento i due pensarono che andassero alle latrine, ma ad un certo punto si accorsero che nessuno sembrava ritornare indietro, di comune accordo decisero di andare a investigare. Scese le scale si ritrovarono di fronte ad un uomo seduto dietro un banco, da una pesante porta alle sua spalle proveniva il vociare eccitato di molte persone, era chiaro che l'uomo aveva il compito di tenere alla larga le persone indesiderate, ma dopo un breve scambio di parole e con l'aiuto dell'onnipotente denaro i due vennero fatti entrare. La scena che si presentò loro fu alquanto imprevista, erano capitati in una grande sala sotterranea, al centro era stata scavata una rozza arena, e sui bordi erano stati costruiti degli spalti in legno con diverse panche. La ressa era notevole, circa una trentina di persone almeno, tutte inebriate dall'alcol, tutte a gridare scommesse o insulti e tutte a spintonarsi l'un l'altro per accaparrarsi i posti in prima fila. Ben presto divenne tutto molto chiaro, nell'arena vennero fatte entrare due creature che sembravano un incrocio fra persone e lucertole giganti, il motivo era fin troppo ovvio. E' meglio non scendere nei dettagli vi basti solo sapere che le due creature lottarono fra di loro con le unghie e coi denti per emergere vincitori, alla fine uno dei cadde a terra e non si alzò più. Venne l'incontro successivo, questa volta l'esito dello scontro sembrava scontato, una delle due lucertole sembrava molto gracile e malconcia, mentre l'altra sembrava essere nel pieno delle forze, fu quindi con grande sorpresa che Shippo sentì Evrion cominciare un giro di scommesse puntando sul piccoletto. Quando gli chiese spiegazioni l'Elfo gli sussurrò in mezzo alla confusione di osservare bene le mani del rettile, non era così facile, lui non aveva degli occhi così acuti, tuttavia osservandolo più attentamente Shippo ora notò il particolare che prima gli era sfuggito. Sembrava che vi fosse come una sorta di strana sostanza unticcia sulle unghie del mostro, in un primo momento poteva sembrare sudore o sporcizia, ma il modo in cui la bestia evitava di stringere i pugni o di toccarsi tradiva la sua vera natura. La vittoria non fu comunque assicurata, e fu solo grazie ad un insperato colpo di fortuna che il rettile riuscì a porre fine al suo avversario. L'incontro successivo vide in campo il campione dell'arena, un bestione enorme, una massa di muscoli squamosa e dallo sguardo feroce. In campo opposto vennero schierati due lucertole più piccole, i due compagni non tardarono a notare che una delle due creature aveva quella strana sostanza sugli artigli. Evrion cercò di convincere Shippo a puntare sui due più piccoli, ma il nostro si rifiutò, Evrion dal canto suo rincarò la dose, i due avrebbero vinto senza dubbio se lui avesse contribuito a colpire il bestione alle spalle. A sentire una cosa simile a Shippo corsero i sudori freddi giù per la schiena, anche ammesso e non concesso che il mostro fosse morto dopo aver ricevuto un colpo, non era decisamente possibile riuscire in un impresa simile senza essere scoperti, non in mezzo a tutta quella folla, che guardava. Ben presto anche l'ultimo incontro finì, concludendosi con la vittoria dell'indiscusso campione, mentre la gente cominciava a risalire le scale Evrion si avvicinò ad uno degli inservienti dell'arena, grazie al cielo lo spettacolo sanguinoso sembrava avere lenito in qualche modo la sua indole intrattabile, e subito si mise a cercare di organizzare un incontro per il prossimo evento. La sua idea era di far affrontare il campione ad un combattente disarmato, onde riuscire a fare un mucchio di soldi sulle scommesse. Per un istante Shippo credette che si riferisse a lui, ma poi con orrore si rese conto che stava parlando del Maestro! Era la cosa più inverosimile che potesse accadere, il suo Sensei non avrebbe mai accettato una cosa simile, volendo anche escludere i suoi principi etici, non aveva certo più l'età per compiere una cosa simile. Oh senza dubbio in uno scontro ne sarebbe uscito vincitore, ma il discepolo aveva la sensazione che il problema non fosse nel fisico, quanto nell'ordine di idee. "Senza dubbio il Maetro non si presterà a questa cosa" egli pensò, Evrion invece sembrava elettrizzato al pensiero. Quale sarebbe stato l'esito di questo piano? Evrion avrebbe convinto il Maestro? Sarebbero riusciti a trovare un modo per entrare? Questo è ciò che scopriremo nel prossimo capitolo. Sessione #12 Diaro di un Elfo che si è stancato di vivere in una città che divide la popolazione in “umani che vogliono uccidermi” e “vampiri che vogliono uccidermi”. La mattina il risveglio è incoraggiante: grazie alla mia imprenditorialità sono riuscito a combinare per un incontro tra l’organizzatore di questa arena nello scantinato della Locanda e il nostro caro vecchio monaco. È ora che Senza Armi riprenda il titolo che gli spetta e noi guadagneremo dei bei soldini. Abbiamo polverizzato un villaggio di lucertoloidi nella fitta giungla, per lui non sarà certo un problema affrontarne 1-2 in un’arena controllata. Le più rosee aspettative di guadagno però fanno in fumo dal momento che il vecchio si è rammollito a tal punto da non volerne sapere di menare un po’ le mani. Maledetto vecchio, spero non si riveli solo un peso. La vecchiaia l’ha inoltre portato ad essere più sgarbato e testardo del solito, per cui ha deciso di uscire dalla locanda a fare dei suoi giretti e scoprire qualcosa. Mah. Ha già l’altro piccoletto a fargli da balia (a quanto pare l’umano giovane ha un debole per il suo Maestro e non si stacca più da lui), non importa che li segua per parargli le spalle, decido quindi di farmi dei giri per conto mio e così farà pure l’Elfa. Mi metto a girare abbastanza a caso per il quartiere del porto con solo l’intento di trovare aperture le fogne ora sigillate da quanto ci è stato detto. Anche un babbeo noterebbe di esser seguito e infatti me ne accorgo molto in fretta. Per una città di spioni, le spie non sono poi così furbe. Decido di divertirmi un po’ con loro e oltre a farli girare un sacco a caso per la città e aspettare ore mentre fisso il nulla seduto a gambe a ciondoloni su una banchina, decido ch’è ora di farci 4 chiacchiere e punto dritto il mio spione. Questo piuttosto perplesso, blatera qualcosa e colto in fallo si allontana. A quel punto sono io a seguirlo, finché non entra in una bottega. Mi apposto fuori ma lui ovviamente non esce, ne esce però dopo diverso tempo un ragazzetto. Ovviamente un diversivo, lui sarà andato via dal retro da un po’ o cercherà di depistarmi, ma tanto non ho nulla da fare quindi seguo il ragazzetto fino ad una segheria dove consegna un messaggio. Annoto mentalmente i due luoghi e torno alla locanda, nuovamente seguito ma sono troppo annoiato e stanco per depistarli per cui mi faccio seguire e poco prima di entrare rivolgo uno sguardo di intesa al mio nuovo seguitore. La sera apprendiamo dal vecchio che ha sfruttato bene la sua giornata, riuscendo a stabilire un colloquio con dei tizi che “conoscono un metodo per farci entrare”. Gli altri due sono rimasti improduttivi invece, mpf, dobbiamo sempre fare tutto io e il monaco come sempre. Tra l'altro l'Elfa, senza il mio aiuto, ovviamente è finita nei guai riuscendo non solo a farsi inseguire ma addirittura accerchiare e derubare in un vicolo. La sua scelta di non usare la violenza non sembra pagare in questa città, se fossi stato con lei sicuramente il suo dio, Kelemvor, avrebbe mandato qualche segnale su quanto erano corte le candele dei malviventi. È quasi un miracolo che ne sia uscita sana e salva da sola! La notte passa, con un occhio aperto per sicurezza, e il giorno dopo non facciamo nulla fino all’appuntamento preso dal vecchio. Ci presentiamo all’appuntamento in gran carriera e un tizio ci conduce in una casa disabitata. Nervi tesi e orecchie all’erta per il rischio imboscata. In realtà sarebbe stato carino, almeno movimentavo un po’ la situazione e invece purtroppo è andato tutto bene da quel punto di vista. La proposta del tipo losco però è piuttosto sconcertante: il prezzo innanzitutto è caro e poi ci può fare entrare nelle fogne ma non ci dà né garanzie su come ne usciremo né può farci tornare indietro perché sigillerà nuovamente l’apertura dopo la nostra entrata. Siamo tutti turbati a questa proposta e il primo a parlare è il vecchio che rifiuta categoricamente come solo un anziano sa fare. Ci separiamo dai tipi loschi e cerchiamo una casa abbandonata dove sistemeremo come base. Si riparte a cercare un nuovo modo per entrare. Sperando che i nostri compagni non risultino solo un peso ma si diano concretamente da fare. Evrion. Sessione #13 Dal Diario di Elros - Pedinaggi Poco sicuri di se, questo è il modo in cui definisco i miei “coatti” compagni di viaggio. Si ostinano a non perdermi di vista ma non fanno niente per aiutarmi o aiutarsi, vagano senza meta e discutono per il gusto di farlo, senza arrivare mai a niente, per non parlare della pianificazione del loro futuro! Davvero, sembrano non vedere oltre il semplice “facciamo questo” e poi? cosa succederà poi? non se lo domandano affatto. Volevano scendere nelle fogne ed entrare in città senza avere nulla che ci permetta di muoverci indisturbati all’interno, senza alcuna informazione su come e dove spostarci, niente! Per fortuna sembro averli convinti a continuare a cercare informazioni, speriamo solo di trovarne in fretta perché inizio ad avere davvero voglia di tornare a casa. Un po’ di movimento ammetto che mi abbia fatto bene, ma adesso inizio a sentire davvero nostalgia di casa, della mia famiglia e delle mie serene attività. Passammo i giorni seguenti a cercare informazioni e la miglior pista possibile si è rivelata essere la droga. Il “latte”, così viene chiamato da queste parti, viaggia fuori e dentro la città; se ci riesce lui possiamo riuscirci anche noi! Pedinammo gli spacciatori per scoprire di una fittissima ragnatela di passamano di droga che conduce a poche case nel quartiere del porto molto ben sorvegliate. Nei nostri “pedinaggi” siamo stati costantemente pedinati a nostra volta, vero è che non abbiamo fatto niente per nascondere le nostre tracce ma comunque abbiamo dovuto stare molto più all’erta del solito. Dopo un paio di giorni di inseguimenti ci siamo persuasi ad andare a parlare con qualcuno in queste case, non avevamo molto da perdere se non la vita, ma dubito che costoro siano gente tanto stupida da uccidere i primi “rumorosi” passanti per il loro quartiere, senza dubbio possiamo essergli molto più utili da vivi e spero riescano a a capirlo. L’accoglienza è stata a dir poco “metallica” (piena di lame, archi e armi varie). Non posso certo dirmi sorpreso, d’altra parte è classico degli uomini poveri di spirito giocare a fare i grandi e grossi con delle armi che molto probabilmente non sanno nemmeno destreggiare bene. Per fortuna non c’è stato affatto bisogno di usarle, abbiamo trattato e si sono detti disponibili a concederci un passaggio aperto dalla città. Aperto in entrambe le direzioni, ma ad un piccola condizione: l’apertura dovremmo fargliela noi e per farla occorrerà spargere del sangue. Non mi piace per niente la cosa, vedrò di trovare una soluzione quando si presenterà il momento, ma temo proprio che non ci siano molte alternative se voglio tentare di entrare in città per poi tornare a casa. La sera designata per ”l’operazione” compare un tizio tutto bardato in armatura, sembrava molto meglio organizzato dei suoi compari di banda, d’altra parte ci vuole qualcuno organizzato per condurci in città di notte con tutti i vampiri in giro. Costui sapeva il fatto suo! ci ha fatti girovagare per il quartiere di notte, prendendo strade tortuose e più lunghe, ma effettivamente di vampiri non ne abbiamo vista nemmeno un’ombra! Ci ha condotti davanti al cancello di una villa e ci ha fornito misteriose informazioni sul fatto che saremmo dovuti entrare da un capanno nel giardino facendo scattare un passaggio segreto. Detto questo si è dileguato e ci ha lasciati al nostro destino, destino che spero si tingerà molto poco di rosso, nelle viscere di questa tetra villa da dove nessuno è mai uscito… Sessione #14 DAL DIARIO DI DAPHNE VAN HELSING: LA COORDINAZIONE E' TUTTO Riuscimmo ad arrivare sani e salvi al capanno della villa, il che può sembrare ovvio ma ho smesso di dar per certe molte cose ormai. Dentro esisteva davvero il passaggio segreto indicatoci dalla "guida" pittoresca, e al suo seguito una bella combo di trappole che mister sashimi non è riuscito a evitare prima dello scatto. Alla fine del passaggio una porta, protetta magicamente, che ho disincantato io: ora capisco perchè gli uomini del nostro mandante non son mai tornati indietro. Quel che vi era oltre la porta però proprio non me l'aspettavo: un piccolo "porto" interno, con tanto di moli e un sistema di carrucole a corda e una barca immerse in quello che ha tutta l'aria di essere un canale sotterraneo verso la città. Problema: c'erano almeno una dozzina di guardie/manovali. Hai capito tu che bello snodo...Poteva essere una passeggiata: io e l'elfo a seccare tutti da lontano invisivili, il vecchietto a far da attiramosche e mister sashimi di corredo. Ovviamente il tutto è degenerato: lo stupido elfo ha deciso di buttarsi in mischia da invisibile con l'arco, facendosi sentire e divenendo il polpo nella rete di questi smargiassi, il ninja invece di collaborare si è buttato su una barca a farsi quadrellare come non ci fosse un domani per tutto il tempo dello scontro, cercando di muovere la barchetta come un forsennato (inutilmente, data la sua forza inesistente a quanto pare..). Per fortuna gli scagnozzi non erano sto granché per cui stupidità a parte siam riusciti a spuntarla, il VERO problema è stato un altro: c'era un ECORCHE, non me n'ero accorda perché era dormiente, ma in una spinta suicida uno dei maledetti lo ha liberato. Affrontarlo è stato praticamente impossibile: l'elfo se l'è data a gambe, e così il vecchio e mr sashimi, io son riuscita a salvarmi lungo il canale sotterraneo per il rotto della cuffia rendendomi invisibile, Kelemvor mi vuole ancora viva a quanto pare. Per fortuna pare abbia deciso di proseguire lungo il canale, c'erano alcuni fuggitivi che magari potranno interessarlo abbastanza. Io ho preso la via dell'inseguimento dei due, spero di trovarli ancora vivi e soprattutto di rimanerlo io. Sessione #15 Shiroshippo no Monogatari Dal suo nascondiglio di fortuna in mezzo alle casse e gli imballaggi Shiroshippo cercava di riprendere fiato, facendo appello al suo addestramento applicava una forma di respirazione che gli consentisse di calmare il battito del cuore. La sua corsa spericolata lo aveva esposto a grossi rischi ferito com'era, ma con un po di fortuna il Sensei aveva probabilmente approfittato della baraonda per trovare rifugio. Dalla sua posizione poteva vedere una porta che conduceva fuori dal locale, ma il guaio era che non aveva alcuna visuale degli uomini presenti, cercare di andare a controllare sarebbe stato un suicidio nelle sue condizioni. Ad un tratto mentre cercava ancora di valutare per bene le sue possibilità sul porticciolo scoppiò un vero e proprio caos, imprecazioni, grida e il ronzio secco degli archi che scoccavano, a Shiroshippo corsero i sudori freddi per tutto il corpo, si sporse leggermente dal riparo per osservare, ma anche così dalla sua posizione non riuscì a scorgere nulla. Forse si trattava di uno dei due elfi, oppure che fosse quella creatura orrenda? Il rischio era grande, non doveva uscire allo scoperto sconsideratamente, ma ad un tratto accadde qualcosa d'imprevisto, un rombo percorse la stanza, e l'aria stessa parve incendiarsi, una vampata di calore terribile e fiammeggiante che dilagò ovunque, raggiungendo persino Shiroshippo rannicchiato nel suo anfratto. Lo shock fu terribile, il dolore, la mancanza d'aria e la sensazione di bruciore in tutto il corpo erano così intensi che poco mancò che il poveretto perdesse conoscenza. Le urla di rabbia si trasformarono in grida di terrore, e gli uomini si precipitarono fuori dalla porta, Shiroshippo non stette a pensarci troppo e si fiondò fuori a sua volta, se doveva morire era meglio affrontarla guardandola negli occhi che finire arrosto in un cantone dimenticato. Mentre correva a perdifiato per il corridoio i suoi pensieri andavano al suo Maestro, era convinto che fosse ancora vivo, ma non aveva idea se lo avrebbe seguito subito oppure no, ad ogni buon conto anche se ci fosse stato da combattere nelle sue condizioni non avrebbe potuto aiutarlo, neppure facendogli da scudo. Ad un tratto il lungo corridoio si aprì dinnanzi a lui e Shiroshippo si ritrovò davanti ad una scena incredibile, gente, gente a non finire che si muoveva e spintonava fra tende e bancarelle, in quella che sembrava a tutti gli effetti una vera e propria piazza del mercato. Grazie al cielo le sue doti innate unite alla confusione del luogo lo fecero passare inosservato e muovendosi fra casse e barili riuscì a trovare un posticino isolato dove poter riprendere nuovamente il respiro e riordinare i pensieri. Non appena si fu calmato e preparato ad uscire si mise subito a tornare sui suoi passi per rincontrarsi col Sensei. La fortuna però non sembrava arridere allo sventurato, del Maestro non c'era traccia, con il cuore gonfio di tristi presentimenti il poveretto si mise a cercarlo in mezzo alle bancarelle, la sua unica possibilità era trovarlo fra i venditori, si concentrò quindi su quelli che vendevano maschere e pozioni magiche, nella speranza di scorgervi la sua figura. Quel posto era il più stano che egli avesse mai visto, il miscuglio di razze presenti in quel luogo lo lasciava stordito, la sua naturale curiosità era fortemente stuzzicata dal quanto gli si mostrava, ma al contempo gli ispirava una forte diffidenza, dovuta non solo alla situazione precaria, ma anche per via del suo naturale istinto e della prudenza. Man mano che le sue ricerche proseguivano senza portare ad alcun risultato Shiroshippo si sentiva sempre più scoraggiato, ma a un tratto, sollevando lo sguardo ecco che vide chi stava cercando. Il Sensei era là, stava seduto a un tavolo e con lui, con grande sorpresa del ninja c'era l'elfa Dafne. Per fortuna stavano entrambi bene, ma una cosa lo preoccupava, Evrion! L'elfo non si vedeva da nessuna parte, Shippo non sapeva cosa fare al riguardo, se era morto allora non aveva senso ritornare a cercarlo, d'altro canto se era vivo la questione non era meno complicata, ritrovarlo significava portarsi dietro un pazzo lunatico e tutti i problemi che le sue mattane creavano, lasciarlo a se stesso era altrettanto pericolo, senza niente e nessuno a frenarlo col buon senso che si ritrovava era capacissimo di originare guai a profusione e metterli in pericolo perfino dalla distanza... Sessione #16 Diario di Evrion - Il Veggente E così finalmente sappiamo dove il Veggente risiede. Il mio vecchio compagno parte, gli altri per la fretta lo rincorrono a spron battuto senza curarsi di “dare nell’occhio”, comodo vero quando sono loro a farlo? Le indicazioni erano chiare così col mio tempo arrivo in loco e li trovo già ad attendermi in locale interrato. Il Veggente mi chiama per nome, il minimo sindacale è fatto, invitandomi ad entrare e unirmi a loro. Con grande stupore il Veggente è un topo. Un topo grande come una persona, che sembra una persona, si comporta come una persona e parla come una persona ma è un topo, a parte questo è piuttosto cortese e ci fa sedere in cerchio attorno ad una sfera magica. Sfera che sembra leggere i nostri pensieri che potremmo condividere tra tutti, nessuno però è così onesto e sincero da farlo. Bel gruppo. Di sicuro non mi ci metterò io per primo, ma non sono l’unico a quanto pare ad avere oscuri segreti. Il Veggente risulta piuttosto preoccupato dalla mia situazione, ma a quel punto era noioso ed ero intento a percepire i segreti degli altri, quindi ci feci poco caso. In ogni caso, Nicodemus il Topo Veggente, ci dice che ci occorre un oggetto in grado di creare una chiave magica -oggetto che cambia costantemente forma a seconda di chi la utilizza- per accedere alle grate magiche che ci porteranno alla città in superficie. Questo oggetto misterioso è a quanto pare custodito da uno schifoso bastardo repellente mercante drow. *sputo* Raggiungiamo questo *sputo* essere e gli altri entrano e parlamentare. Ovviamente escono senza nulla in mano -CI HA INGANNATI DI SICURO- ma con un nome: Coral Attitude. Da sto qua, un mammone collezionista di robe strane, otteniamo un altro nome, Justin Time, a quanto pare un mago o una sottospecie. In casa sua troviamo solo confusione, trappole e ovviamente lui no. In un cassetto fa la sua comparsa un medaglione magico e tra questi compagni avventurieri intrepidi e coraggiosi non c’era nessuno che volesse toccarlo. “Oddio è magico, che paura” si sentiva dire, bella roba, manco l’avessero mai preso loro un pugnale maledetto. L’elfa poi la peggiore di tutte. Cosa curiosa, sul tetto troviamo degli strani simboli tracciati per terra con sangue e gesso. Sembra una roba arcana, ma è possibile? Sessione #17 Tra tunnel e collezionisti Un medaglione magico, chi mai scappa di fretta e furia da casa propria lasciando un oggetto così importante dietro di se? L’unica cosa che mi può venire in mente è che sia pericolosissimo come il pugnale di Evrion, un qualcosa che è meglio lasciarlo dove l’hai trovato piuttosto che rischiare. Purtroppo non possiamo certo farlo, è l’unica cosa che ci lega a questo Justin Time e ci suggerisce anche che costui non è uno sprovveduto qualunque ma un mago, alchimista o qualche stregoneria del genere. Dovremo stare attenti.Ci siamo diretti dal nostro “amico elfo scuro” forti della speranza che con la sua merce speciale potessi aiutarci nel capire il nostro oggetto, ma purtroppo non è stato così. Se non altro con qualche moneta siamo riusciti a farci suggerire dove trovare una persona che potesse aiutarci (un antiquario) ed in cambio abbiamo spuntato anche un potente veleno lassativo. Evrion è bloccato in taverna nella latrina, che qualcuno abbia già avuto quest’idea??? Non lo escludo affatto.Dal primo antiquario entrano Shiroshippo e l’elfa, ma ne escono a mani vuote con il proprietario visibilmente scocciato, chissà cosa hanno combinato. Dopo altri giri infruttuosi da altri antiquari mi decido a tornare dal primo e provare ad usare metodi più persuasivi. Dopo qualche chiacchera, lusinga e un alleggerimento della nostra borsa il piccolo halfling si è mostrato molto accomodante e veramente competente. (Ah sti giovani maleducati non sanno proprio come trattare con le persone…)Il medaglione appartiene ad un mago, uno di quelli che governavano negli anni passati la città di sopra. In particolare al mago Justin Time ( bingo!) grande esperto di magie di teletrasporto (addio che lo troviamo più…). L’halfling ci ha suggerito di andare a parlare con un fabbro, un burbero nano dalla peluria verde. Costui pare che sia stato inquisito in passato per la sua conoscenza di qualcuno di questi maghi, magari potrebbe aiutarci a trovarne uno oppure addirittura quello che serve a noi.Il nano si è rivelato burbero davvero, Per fortuna il denaro fa miracoli! Tra rimbrotti e mormorii il nano ci ha detto che non conosce nessun mago, ma gli è capitata una vicenda alquanto strana e altamente connessa alla magia. Tempo addietro, nel canale dei sussurri, mentre camminava gli è capitato di vedere passare delle persone attraverso un muro! Dalle sue prove il muro era proprio muro muro e quindi la persona doveva essere un mago mago! Alla luce di queste informazione abbiamo deciso di andare a vedere questo fantomatico posto. L’accesso a questa zona della città è presidiato da guardie, chissà come mai. Questi giovinastri non hanno proprio spirito di iniziativa e pertanto ho deciso di provare l’ingresso da solo. Queste guardie non erano affatto minacciose, anzi! Poverette sono lì a fare guardia perché temono i pericolo del canale dei sussurri e che qualcosa possa entrare in città. Riuscii ad entrare e a scoprire che effettivamente tutto il canale è semi barricato e abbastanza ben difeso. La gente è sparita là dentro e giustamente si è fatto qualcosa per evitare che riaccada o che i pericoli escano da li. Molto saggi.Quante cose si scoprono da una bella chiacchierata ed una partitina a carte! Alla mia uscita trovo quei due pelandroni fermi a fissare il vuoto, mah che scansafatiche.Decidemmo di tornare in locanda e attendere l’indomani per andare ad indagare ulteriormente. La sera decisi di rimanere in locanda a meditare e a studiare, mentre gli altri invitavano a cena il nano in cerca di maggiori informazioni sul punto in cui la gente attraversò il muro.Per fortuna il nano se lo ricordava e l’indomani decidemmo di avventurarci nel canale dei sussurri. Armati di un paio di barilotti di idromele abbiamo attraversato senza problemi il posto di blocco e ci siamo inoltrati nel tanto temibile canale.Per Helm! Temibile davvero! Per poco non ci lasciamo le penne! Ci sono creature strane in questi canali, se ne troviamo un altro del genere potrebbe essere davvero la fine per qualcuno di noi.Nonostante tutto decidemmo di procedere e fummo ricompensati! Nel muro abbiamo trovato una sezione particolare, decisamente magica e con il simbolo presente sulla spilla! Infatti molto facilmente ci siamo trovati all’interno di una stanza, sgombrata ormai molti anni or sono a dire dalla polvere. Sembra che Time non sia nemmeno qui… a meno che…. Bingo di nuovo! Questa è proprio una runa! Una di quelle di Alandis! Proviamo un po’…….. Genso!............. Helm, non ho più il fisico per queste cose, per poco non mi stecchisce questa magia. Però ha funzionato eccome!Niente Justin nemmeno qui ma solo una grande runa arcana tipo quella presente in casa sua, però c’è un corridoio che porta oltre, forse c’è speranza.Speranza sto cazzo! In fondo al corridoio ci aspettava la morte. Una stanza magica che si è chiusa dietro di noi. Una strana figura che ci osserva dall’alto e un mostro spinato di fronte a noi.Ahi quanto a dir qual era è cosa dura. Ci siamo salvati per un pelo. Quel coso era davvero forte e pericoloso, intoccabile con tutte quelle spine. Ancora una volta ci ha salvato la magia, grazie al cielo l’elfa la sa usare abbastanza bene.La strana figura era effettivamente Justin Time che si è rivelato essere un TOPACCIO! Pure lui… mah che strane creature in questa città… Non siamo in città a suo dire… siamo fuori dal Faerun, in un extra piano tutto suo dove la magia esiste eccome e questo è un grosso grosso problema perché il topo non si è rivelato affatto amichevole e accondiscendente, anzi! Si è scocciato subito di noi, non ci ha voluto dare l’oggetto e peggio mi ha catturato. Ora sono parte della sua “collezione” mentre i miei compari sono stati teletrasportati non so dove.Se non altro la mia stanza è comoda e piena di comfort, l’unica pecca è che non ho nessuno con cui chiaccerare dato che i miei vicini sono solo strane e furibonde creature… Sessione #18 diario di Daphne Van Helsing Perdere i vecchi è facile come perdere gli anniE così ancora una volta ci troviamo senza il vecchio.Una volta terminato il duello in quella sorta d'arena il topomannaro ha ben visto di tenersi lui e rispedire noi fuori dalla sua casa su chissà che piano, e ci siam ritrovati in questo posto dimenticato dagli dei, punto e a capo.Sashimi insisteva per stare là, ma dopo aver passato qualche ora s'è convinto che era inutile e ha deciso di tornare con me e con l'elfo di sopra; non capisco a che gioco stia giocando l'elfo, il suo unico contributo positivo al gruppo è seccare i nemici, per il resto o ci mette nel guano o si fa i fatti suoi..non me la conta giusta, ma almeno se ne combina qualcuna non son con lui.Abbiamo preso dei fogli da questo vecchio covo, non capisco in che lingua siano scritti ma è pur sempre un indizio.Una volta tornati di sopra ci siamo divisi ancora: io con sashimi e l'elfo a farsi i fatti suoi, dopo aver trascorso una notte a casa di Justin Time.Ci siamo recati nuovamente dall'hafling antiquario, che purtroppo non conosceva quella lingua a sua volta, ma ci ha indicato un elfo bibliotecario a Topanga, un insediamento qua vicino, c'ha dato un pacchetto da consegnargli come scambio di favori. Per fortuna esiste una piccola scialuppa che per una modica cifra ci consente di navigare il canale e arrivare alla nostra meta, non saremmo riusciti ad arrivarci a nuoto viste le creature che abitano questi canali: serpenti giganti in grado di ingoiare vivo un bipede, anime perdute che infestano i luoghi più oscuri e portano via con sé chi le sveglia dalla quiete (Possa Kelemvor permettere loro di ritrovare la pace), insomma niente di buono per chi si avventura senza le guide...sashimi a un certo punto pareva intenzionato a non servirsene, temo che questo ambiente malsano lo abbia contagiato con qualche morbo che intacca le capacità cognitive.Topanga alla fine è un piccolo agglomerato di poche case e negozi, il giusto per vivere pacificamente; trovare il bibliotecario, un certo Deck Emblecker, elfo della giungla, non è stato difficile, e pare che lui conosca eccome la lingua delle pergamene, un'antica lingua arcana degli illusionisti, caduta in disuso con la salita al potere della chiesa di Leira. Si è offerto di collaborare con me per decifrare il contenuto arcano dei papiri, in cambio Sashimi deve risolvere un piccolo problemuccio occorso nella libreria, un furtarello di due statue.Speriamo bene.E speriamo che l'elfo non stia combinando troppi disastri dove è rimasto. Sessione #19-20 Appunti di colui che osserva nell'ombra Preferisco non raccontare le "decisioni" prese da Evrion lasciato da solo, meglio concentrarsi su quello che han fatto Shiroshippo e Dafne. Mentre l'elfa veniva aiutata da Deck a decifrare le pergamene, il ninja ha cominciato le indagini per scoprire il ladro delle statuette rubate nella libreria. Purtroppo però il chiedere a tutti se hanno visto "una persona sospetta uscire dalla libreria" si è rivelato infruttuoso. Il giorno dopo Daphne ha cosnigliato a Shiroshippo di ispezionare il punto in cui erano poste le statuette, la cosa rivelò alcuni indizi, sulla mensola era presente un graffio con trace di cibo speziato. Senza pensarci due volte, il ninja disse di aver capito tutto e si fiondò alla locanda a chiedere di vedere il cuoco perchè secondo lui era un ladro. Il locandiere, vedendosi accusare la sua principale fonte di guadagno da parte di un perfetto sconosciuto senza alcuna autorità (per non parlare delle prove), lo mandò educatamente a fanculo. Nel mentre Dafne fece passare un'altra giornata infruttuosa per quando riguarda la decifrazione delle pergamente.Il giorno dopo Evrion li ha raggiunti, chiedendo al libraio informazioni sul graffio dove c'erano le statuette viene a sapere che è stato probabilmente un rattomannaro (razza abbastanza comune nel sottosuolo di samargol), lamentandosi ha puntato il dito in altri punti della libreria "rovinata" da quegli unghioni maldestri. Con questo ulteriore indizio capiscono che probabilmente il ladro è un rattomannaro che ha mangiato la specialità della locanda (carne di brontosauro speziata) poco prima. Shiroshippo va dunque ad indagare nella locanda, mentre Evrion rimane ad aiutare Dafne nello studio delle pergamene. Inutile dire come dev'essere stato il pranzo del ninja cucinato dalle "amorevoli" mani del cuoco che, giusto il giorno prima, lui aveva accusato di furto... Nonostante il cibo "corretto", il buon Shiroshippo riesce a scoprire un gruppetto di 3 rattimannari che sono abituè della specialità della locanda. Purtroppo però non li segue fino a casa... chiede però in giro alla gente a caso se sanno dove abitano i ratti mannari passando un po' per razzista, in una comunità in cui la criminalità è indipendente dalla razza. Nel frattempo Evrion, cazzeggiando guardando la libreria, riesce a scoprire un Libro scritto in Ruatlek che consente di scoprire che le pergamene in realtà sono pagine di questo stesso libro. Grazie a questa scoperta sono in grado di ricreare un rituale che, in teoria, gli consentirebbe di tornare alla villa-piano del topastro che tiene prigioniero il monaco.La sera decidono di dare un occhiata alle case dei Rattimannari per scoprire se le statuette sono in una di queste. Nella prima e nella seconda Shiroshippo non trova nulla, mentre nell'ultima è successa una cosa strana, dopo un po' che è entrato il ninja sono usciti i proprietari di casa chiedendo ai due elfi, che in quel momento stavano facendo finta di passare di lì per caso, se hanno visto qualcuno di losco uscire di casa, nel suo puro stile Evrion rispose che se ci fossero problemi di urlare che li avebbero aiutati a "sistemare" chi si fosse intrufolato in casa loro. Qualche minuto dopo è uscito il ninja dicendo di non aver trovato nulla. A questo punto i provetti investigatori decisero di lasciar perdere e di andare a letto per prepararsi all'incursione nella villa-piano di Justin Time.I preparativi consistevano in "andiamo lì e facciamogli il culo". Arrivati all'ingresso della stanza, da cui erano stati teletrasportati alla villa-piano, si resero però conto che questo era chiuso e che la chiave l'avevano allegramente restituita al Topastro-Mago. L'ingresso, inoltre, possedeva un incantesimo che drenava l'energia vitale come veniva toccato, come ben presto potè notare a sue spese il ninja. Evrion prese la testa di Shiroshippo ed iniziò a sbatterla ripetutamente contro l'ingresso e questo all'improvviso si aprì, ovviamente non perchè il sangue del ninja fosse una qualche forma di chiave ma, perchè nel frattempo Elros si era adoperato per salvarsi da solo.Il monaco era riuscito non solo a liberarsi ma anche a recuperare l'oggetto di cui avevano bisogno (la chiave metamorfica), in oltre alla villa aveva incontrato un Angelo dall'aspetto femminile (Ariel) che era riuscito a scappare insieme a lui.Inutile dire che alla vista dell'angelo erano tutti entusiasti, "chissa a quanti quesiti ci potrà rispondere!" pensarono tutti all'unisono. O quasi, si, ovviamente lui non lo pensava, solo una cosa pensò Evrion: "oh merda!". Evrion però si sa, non è l'emblema della strategia, la parola "conseguenze" non è altro che un inutile insieme di vocali e consonanti ai suoi occhi, difatti non ci pensò due volte a rispondere "a me!" quando l'angelo si offrì di curare le loro afflizioni. Inutile fu il tentativo di Dafne di farlo desistere e nell'istante in cui l'angelo tocco l'elfo si accorse che qualcosa non andava, qualcosa di estremamente maligno. L'angelo imbracciò all'istante la sua spada sacra e tentò un affondo, Evrion altrettanto velocemente liberò Levistus del tutto e, in un enorme fiammata nera, carbonizzo l'angelo e Shiroshippo, neanche Dafne, la pantera ed Elros ne uscirono bene, le prime si nascosero sott'acqua e il secondo iniziò a correrci sopra. Quando si calmarono le acque, come se niente fosse Evrion disse all'elfa che andava tutto bene e che ora era tutto tranquillo, incredibilmente lei non fece più di tanto una piega e accettò di seguirlo, la pantera invece si mantenne a debita distanza per tutto il viaggio. Elros nel frattempo era già tornato al porto e aveva convinto tutti di sbarrare la strada, terrorizzati seguirono il suo consigli e all'arrivo di Elros diedero fuoco al porto e lo fecero crollare su se stesso. Nonostante questo, in qualche modo riuscirono a ritrovarsi, Evrion convinse tutti che ormai Levistus non c'era più, ed in effetti il tatuaggio non si vedeva più sul suo collo, ma il monaco era tutto forchè tranquillo, vedremo come si svilupperanno le cose. Sessione #18-20 bis Dal diario di Elros - Le mie prigioni Intrappolato come un uccellino in gabbia. A peggiorare le cose c’era il fatto di trovarmi su un altro piano sconosciuto, in balia di un potente mago e con le mie speranze di essere salvato nelle mani di Evrion e di quegli altri due… ero spacciato! Per fortuna avevo almeno qualcuno con cui parlare. Ariel, un’aitante angioletta di Silvanus che ha avuto la sfortuna di venir braccata dal topo. (Potete immaginare il mio stupore davanti a cotanta bellezza e potenza e certamente le mie occasioni di liberarmi sono crollate sotto zero). Mi ha dato tanti preziosi consigli su come vivere più a lungo qui dentro e tra questi i più validi sono stati “lecca il culo al topo” e “picchia più forte di quelli con cui ti farà combattere”. Uno spasso davvero…. Relativamente presto infatti ricevetti un invito a cena dal mio “ospite”. La serata è stata relativamente tranquilla, i soliti convenevoli sino ad arrivare alle ragioni per le quali ci siamo introdotti in casa sua e cosa mai avremmo potuto offrirgli per l’oggetto di nostro interesse ed eventualmente per la mia libertà. Dopo svariate trattative fallimentari finalmente sono riuscito a trovare la leva giusta per l’anima da collezionista di questo topo: l’arcidiavolo Levistuss! Davvero gli sono brillati gli occhi al topaccio… era al contempo molto intimorito dalla potenza del diavolo ma molto solleticato all’idea di poterlo avere ancora bello intrappolato e “fragile”. Ha iniziato a chiedermi i più disparati dettagli sul contenitore di Levistuss, ovvero Evrion. Io dal canto mio ero piuttosto ansioso di potermi finalmente liberare da quel peso enorme che più e più volte ha attentato alle nostre vite. Purtroppo il buonumore del topo non è stato tale da potermi evitare lo scontro, ma almeno non si sarebbe rivelato mortale per me… magra consolazione. Mi ha fatto affrontare una creatura mostruosa e terribile che voleva papparsi 4 povere persone innocenti ed io ho fallito miseramente. Non ci sono riuscito e sono morte abbandonando le loro famiglie. Ero davvero furioso col topo e speravo veramente che accettasse la mia proposta per non doverlo mai più rivedere in vita mia. Tornando alla mia “stanza” la buona Ariel mi ha passato un pezzo di carta con una runa strana disegnata sopra. Le sue istruzioni sono state “riproduci la runa, usa del sangue e recita una parola del potere”. Sarò anche invecchiato ma questa cosa mi ricordava davvero tanto le rune magiche di Alandis!!! Inutile dirlo che proprio di una di queste si trattava, e che potenza inaudita!!! Sottraendomi energia vitale sono riuscito ad aprire le pareti delle celle e liberarci entrambi! Per fortuna le cure angeliche non si sono fatte attendere e sono tornato subito in forze. Secondo Ariel saremmo potuti fuggire utilizzando i portali di teletrasporto del topaccio e silenziosamente ci siamo messi a cercarli (sperando di non incappare nella pantegana vanitosa). Diciamo che siamo stati fortunati, il portale l’abbiamo trovato presto e del topo nessuna traccia. Solo il suo aiutante Womby Womby ci è venuto ad infastidire ma una volta immobilizzato non si è rivelato un gran problema. Quando Ariel era sul punto di finire decisi di correre come un pazzo nella sala da pranzo per recuperare l’oggetto che mi serviva. L’ultima volta l’avevo visto là durante la cena e per fortuna si trovava ancora li! Peccato che si trovava li anche il topaccio! Facendo appello a tutti i miei allenamenti e alla forza dello spirito sono risucito a scampare i suoi potenti incantesimi e fuggire attraverso il portale con Ariel ma confesso che me la sono vista davvero brutta. Il topo mirava ad uccidere. Eravamo fuori! Miracolo! Niente più traccia di magia e di topi finalmente! Ariel in un battibaleno ha fatto scomparire la porta magica del covo del topo e con grandissima sorpresa al di là di essa c’erano i miei tre compagni di viaggio. Non so bene cosa stessero facendo, forse mi stavano aspettando li dal giorno della mia cattura (inetti!). Dopo i primi scambi di battute di sorpresa con Ariel ho provveduto celermente a renderle nota la necessità di debellare il male presente in Evrion e Ariel non si è fatta pregare! Armata come un’amazzone ha cercato di fargli la pelle per epurarlo dall’arcidiavolo, ma quest’ultimo non si è fatto attendere. Con una potente fiammata nera ha INCENERITO l’angelo ( O.o!!!!) e arso vivi noi altri. Evrion era di fatto in preda completa del diavolo. Lo ha liberato definitivamente!!! Inutile dirlo ma il povero e ferito Shiroshippo ha fatto la fine dell’angelo. Forse è stata una fortuna ed è riuscito a ritornare a casa su Erzu. Glielo auguro. Io dal canto mio sono corso come un pazzo verso la città allarmando ogni singolo essere vivente nei paraggi di difendersi alla bene e meglio. Sessione #21 Dal diario di Elros - il viaggio nel cuore delle fogne Veleno infernale… ottimo! Vedo che la nostra vita si fa sempre più semplice e serena! Di sicuro chiunque o qualunque cosa usi veleno infernale è stata causata da Evrion e i suoi manini con Levistuss... speriamo di non finire vittime di questo veleno a nostra volta. Siamo tornati alla nostra tranquilla locanda in attesa di ricevere un’illuminazione su come trovare il veggente ma di idee davvero non ne avevamo per nulla. L’indomani mattina la pantera di Evrion ci ha letteralmente guidati fuori dalla locanda, dirigendosi a passo sicuro attraverso posti mai visti prima. Incredibile a raccontarsi ma ormai ordinaria amministrazione per noi il gatto ci ha portati dal topo! Nel bel mezzo del niente, dietro una porta ecco apparire il piano del veggente! Nell’aspettare che il suo assistente spettrale creasse l’oggetto utile a noi per entrare in città, abbiamo aggiornato il topo sulle nostre infelici vicende. Come risposta abbiamo avuto che il veleno è usato da una creatura chiamata IMP! Un diavolino richiamato da Evrion affinché semini morte, scompiglio e peccato tra la gente. Che seccatura… L’oggetto che ci ha consegnato il veggente è una sorta di chiave in grado di aprire solo alcuni cancelli delle fogne. Dovremo seguire la strada utilizzando una barca token che ci ha gentilmente donato, fino ad attraversare il fiume di sangue (promette bene). cosa troveremo la sotto non è dato sapere nemmeno a lui, ma di sicuro niente di buono. Dopo tanti ringraziamenti e commiati ci siamo messi a seguire le indicazioni del veggente ed utilizzando la sua chiave magica di fatto siamo penetrati nelle profondità delle fogne. L’architettura di questa nuova sezione di fogne è molto diversa, costruzioni più sinuose e luci violacee… molto strano… sono per giunta abitate! Il nostro percorso è stato subito interrotto da due persone, per fortuna non ostili. Un orco grigiastro interessato a cucinarci ed un umano che si è perduto. Il primo abita li da sempre, il secondo ci è finito a causa di un teletrasporto finito male (poveretto). Costui, un uomo di guerra armato di tutto punto e con indosso un’armatura alquanto esotica, si è offerto di venire con noi in città, dato che è li che è diretto anche lui. Poco male, serviranno le sue lame quaggiù. Per contro l’orco si è diretto verso topanga, dove gli abbiamo suggerito che troverà dei topazzi ottimi da cucinare (speriamo trovi justin time!!!!) Sessione #22 diario di Daphne La pena del contrappasso Giunti al crocevia del sangue, ci siam trovati la via navigabile bloccata da una imponente statua in onice, raffigurante dei draghi avvinghiati in una strana danza o lotta. La cosa più inquietante però era il canale che intersecava quello da cui giungevamo: non era composto d'acqua ma da un liquido simile a del sangue molto brillante, che emanava una strana e non identificabile energia. Non risultava corrosivo o apparentemente dannoso e quindi ci apprestammo a scendere, con l'idea di sollevare il gozzo e fargli aggirare la scultura, quando delle armature magiche non morte spuntarono come formiche dal maledetto canale e presero ad assalirci; il nuovo giunto ben vide di spingere la nostra barca, incastrandomi contro una colonna e costringendomi a perdere tempo per liberarmi. A nulla è servito invocare Kelemvor il giusto per proteggerci dalle creature, e ho fatto appena in tempo a concludere la mia invocazione che son stata agguantata dalle armature e intrappolata, senza che nessuno di questi individui che chiamo "compagni di viaggio" solo per comodità abbia mosso un dito per aiutarmi...verrà il giorno per ognuno di loro, ne sono certa. E poi è successo: ho sentito l'ultimo alito di vita sfuggirmi dal corpo, e con un ultimo pensiero a Kelemvor sono spirata, accasciandomi sul gozzo; non so per quanto tempo ho varcato il confine ultimo dell'esistenza, i c.d. compagni ad un certo punto, quando ormai mi avevano dato per spacciata e se la stavano dando a gambe, mi hanno visto tornare in vita miracolosamente: il mio sangue risplende come quello dannato del canale, e la mia pelle emana un calore non elfico né naturale. Scapicollandoci siamo riusciti a superare le armature superstiti e lasciarcele oltre alla grata (a parte alcune che siamo riusciti a debellare), tuttavia quello che mai avrei pensato potesse accadere è successo: il mio dio mi ha abbandonato. Il suo simbolo mi brucia la pelle, è sordo all'invocazione della sua grandezza, la mia anima è persa, proprio come quella di una creatura non morta! Ho vissuto momenti di panico, che solo ora ho mitigato con la consapevolezza che forse ancora vi è speranza: necessito di respirare, o almeno ne ho l'istinto, e perdo ancora "sangue" - o qualunque altra cosa sia il liquido che mi scorre per le vene-, forse che io sia stata maledetta? Deve essere così, e deve esserci una soluzione, perché la mia vita nulla vale in questo ignobile stato, lontana dalla mano del giusto dio. Con questa nuova, flebile ma viva speranza ho seguito gli altri lungo i canali, e ironia della sorte incontrammo proprio un vampiro: non ho più i miei poteri ma ne ho visti abbastanza da riconoscerli ad occhi chiusi...per fortuna anche i miei ingenui compagni se ne sono accorti, e l'immonda creatura ha preferito non attaccarci, probabilmente non è riuscito a valutare correttamente la nostra forza e non voleva correre rischi, o peggio ancora mi ha percepito come suo simile e non voleva rischiare di usurpare il "pasto" altrui; ci indicò una via per l'uscita, attraverso delle catacombe: puzzava di trappola. Ancor di più puzzavano quelle migliaia di mummie dormienti che siamo riusciti a non destare dall'eterno sonno per trovare dunque, dopo questa impresa estenuante, finalmente l'uscita. Questa era furbescamente celata all'esterno da una illusione che la faceva apparire una normale statua. Una volta all'esterno ci siamo trovati dentro il cimitero di Samargol e è apparso a tutti una specie di palazzo inclinato, quasi le fondamenta avessero ceduto, era di dimensioni enormi, quasi innaturali e non aveva finestre. Cosa particolare risiedeva nel piano astrale, ormai sono a conoscenza della particolare capacità di Evrion e Elros di poter scrutare tale piano, la cosa particolare è che a quanto pare ne è capace anche il nuovo arrivato, egli pare abbia dei poteri su cui dovrò indagare..all'inizio non gli era visibile, poi attivando una qualche capacità ce l'ha fatta. Vi era un simbolo inciso sopra, una runa che l'umano e l'elfo conoscevano - l'umano almeno - e che andava attivata con del sangue e una parola speciale, "Tabi" mi pare. Siamo dunque alla sede dell'ordine pare! Trasportati all'interno una figura umanoide ci ha accolto e informato che si trattava dell'unico abitante del posto. Ovviamente il vecchio ha deciso di rivelare tutto quello che li riguardava, anche il non richiesto, in quello che penso fosse una sorta di "morti per morti, tanto vale"... ed ha continuato anche dopo che i suoi sospetti sulla sua natura gli furono rivelati - con sgomento - e cioè che la sua natura era demoniaca. Per fortuna si trattava solo di un inganno, e il demone altri non era che un membro dell'ordine messo di guardia per testare chiunque giungesse. L'unico mio pensiero e l'unica mia speranza, ora, è che questo fantomatico Ordine sia in grado di liberarmi da questa maledizione e ricondurmi fra le fila dei servitori di Kelemvor. L'unica soluzione davanti a me, in caso contrario, sarà epurare questo mondo della mia presenza. Sessione #23 diario di Daphne Di nuove speranze e di nuove vie E così i nodi vengono finalmente al pettine (anche se per quanto riguarda Evrion avrei preferito che invece dei capelli ci fosse il collo, e invece del pettine un cappio): la figura che ci ha accolto è un pezzo grosso di questo ordine, tale Malena, e ha acconsentito a dipanare un po' la nebbia di dubbi e verità celate sull'organizzazione che ha ingaggiato i miei compagni di viaggio e che ha portato su questo mondo gli ormai famosi cristalli. Pare si tratti di una gilda, una confraternita insomma, vecchia migliaia di anni, forse migliaia di secoli, ormai infiltrata in tutto il Faerun ad ogni livello, il cui scopo è quello di contrastare qualunque minaccia esterna decida di usurpare e devastare il mondo, scopo a quanto pare sempre più difficile ultimamente, con queste continue interferenze e aperture fra piani: i cristalli permetterebbero di serrare questi varchi, anche se non ho ben chiaro come (d'altro canto se lo sapessi sarei in una posizione ben diversa), e in una sorta di cane che si morde la coda se da un lato sono la soluzione, dall'altro lato attirano creature esterne, bella rogna. I miei compari dotati di cristallo furono scelti "a caso" (anche se rifiuto la sua esistenza, tutto fa parte di un disegno) come pionieri in questa sorta di mondo a sé stante, un certo Alandis, per recuperare i cristalli per conto dell'Ordine in cambio di ricchezze o potere, ma qualcosa nel viaggio andò storto ed ecco spiegato perché non si ricordavano più nulla dell'arruolamento per questa missione. A quanto pare l'ordine è costituito da competenze abbastanza settorializzate, oltre che ovviamente a livelli di segretezza più o meno maggiori, infatti, queste informazioni ci son state riferite più che da che da Malena stessada un altro alto confratello dell'Ordine, tale Modus Operandi. Costui c'ha offerto due alternative: entrare a far parte dell'ordine dei guardiani dei sigilli (questo il loro nome) e mettere al loro servizio le nostre abilità, oppure consegnare il cristallo, ricevere la ricompensa e andarsene ognuno per la propria strada. Io ho manifestato interesse per far parte di questa gilda, dacché possono aiutarmi nella mia condizione a ritrovare il mio legame con Kelemvor, e anche gli altri. Ovviamente Evrion, non è mancato prima di provare ad avere la botte piena e la moglie ubriaca, come si suol dire, chiedendo di tornare a casa col cristallo (sì, è idiota) e poi pensando letteralmente di coglionarli come se non sapessero - e non sapessimo - che ancora ha contatti con Levistus e che avrebbe tentato di contattarlo il prima possibile. Peccato però che dove ci troviamo ora lui abbia perso qualunque legame extraplanare, povero pollo, e che nessuno sia intenzionato a farlo uscire così. Siamo stati sottoposti a una sorta di esame sulla nostra forza, in verità molto breve dato che è bastato essere attraversati da una sorta di "flusso" affinché essi sapessero esattamente di cosa siamo capaci. Motivetto ricorrente da ieri: quel codardo di Evrion non voleva sottoporsi all'esaminazione e ha richiesto ulteriori ore di contrattazione, è stato fortunato che i membri di quest'ordine siano oltremodo accomodanti dato che potevano semplicemente strappargli via la pietra e lasciarlo morire, invece di venirgli incontro, un giorno la pagherà cara anche per la sua ingratitudine. In seguito ci hanno fatto alloggiare in delle stanze private, e malgrado la mia ignobile condizione è stato davvero meraviglioso potersi lavare e riposare su un letto comodo dopo tutto questo tempo, vorrei poter dire altrettanto del cibo, ma per quanto ne gradisca ancora il sapore non sento più la necessità di nutrirmi per fame o bisogno. Ci hanno anche mandato dei chierici per le cure necessarie, e come temevo appena ha provato a rimarginare le mie ferite con l'aiuto della sua divinità ne ho subito gli effetti come se fossi un non morto, tant'è che mi son risvegliata poi in un qualche studio, legata ad un tavolo di pietra, e gli esperti intorno a me mi hanno confermato questi dubbi. Ho sentito l'impulso di nutrirmi di uno di loro, ma la mia fede in Kelemvor mi ha imposto con successo il controllo su me stessa; dopo svariati esami pare che io viva una condizione ripugnante ma non definitiva: benché il mio spirito sia vivo, la mia carne non lo è, e intrappola la mia forza vitale nelle mie vene, impedendole di fuggire via. Pare che sarà necessario ricorrere ad un alto sacerdote di Kelemvor per provare a curarmi, e benché sappia quanto sarà difficile trovarne uno le mie speranze si riaccendono. A proposito di riaccensione, anche le mie mani ora sono investite da un fuoco che non saprei definire, ma in grado di ferire e bruciare chiunque io voglia. Non è necessario specificare come abbia subito testato questa nuova abilità su Evrion. Una volta stabilizzata son stata ricongiunta con gli altri e abbiamo iniziato le prove necessarie per guadagnarci l'ingresso nella confraternita. Kelemvor vegli sempre su di me. Categoria:Riassunti